Forgotten Past: Blast From the Past
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Being a ninja was one thing, but when her hidden pasts are revealed, Hinata must unlock the mystery of her true identities while an all out war between her families are waged when she gets abducted by the enemies. Major xover! InuyashaXNarutoXBlood Plus
1. The Sudden Change

**Summary: Hinata is sent to a S rank misson alone. She is ordered by the hokage to gather information about the Akatsuki. Hidan fights Hinata only to find out that she a Jashinist herself. Hinata didnt know that she was a Jashinst. But now everything seemed to clear. She was in a bad condetion when she had fought Neji. The medical nins thought that she would die but she didnt. Everytime she would get hurt in a life threating situation she seemed to survive. What happends when both Hinata and Hidan find out that she is immortal.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO ! If I did then this would be in episodes if not then in mangas.**

**You dont have to review I just like sharing my stories about the Naruto pairings I like. I mostly like Hinata pairings so I'll mostly write about those. I'm not a big fan of oneshots so i write long stories. Well heres chapther 1 of "Jashinist" thats the best i could come up with I'm not good at naming stories.**

* * *

**CHAPTHER 1** **: The Sudden Change**

At the training feilds all you can hear is Hinata practicing her 8 trigrams 64 palms on a training post. The large log had millions of little holes created by Hinata's jutsu. She grew tired and sat down in the grass with her back leaning on the log. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. She tried to get up but her body was weaken by the intense training she was doing. She sat back down and closed her eyes. With the wind blowing her long hair she fell asleep.

' Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...my little one I well protect you. I well not allow you to die. Sleep well my child.'

Hinata slowly opened her eyes when she heard a voice. She was looking around and found no one there. Her back for some reason became warm , it feel as if her back was on fire. The heat made her feel comfortable because of the nights cold winds.

In the middle of the night Hinata woke up and started to look around wondering where she was." I must have fallen asleep after training." she said in a whisper. " I guess I should be getting back home." she sighed and made her way back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

When she got to the Hyuuga gates she noticed that Neji was outside sitting down asleep with his head down. Hinata approached Neji and placed her hand in his shoulder and shook Neji awake. "Neji-niisan wake up. Wake up!"

Neji mummbled something and lifted his head up and opened his eyes slowly. When Neji opened his eyes he saw Hinata smilling down on him.

"Hinata-sama where have you been? I was worried about you." Neji said still half asleep.

Hinata was still smiling at Neji and giggled a little. When Neji heard her giggling he instantly woke up and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata-sama answer me. Where have you been? You really had me worrying about you." Neji said with a serious but concern face.

Hinata looked into her cousin's face and with a smile she answered his questions.

"I was at the training feilds. I fell asleep there cause I was too tired to get up." with a sigh of relief Neji looked at his cousin and noticed that it was the third day after Hinata's 15th birthday that she had come home with out an injury or atleast a scracth from her hard training.

Usually she would come home with cuts, scracthes or even injured from her training. Plus when he and her went on a mission together, she was injured on a fatal point of her body that most people would not have been able to survive from. She lost too much blood but she didnt faint. These thoughts are really making Neji worry alot about Hinata.

"Hinata-sama are you alright. You seem to be diffirent after your 15th birthday."

Silince felled the air as Hinata staired at Neji and then turned her head up to glance at the dark sky.

"Neji-niisan... you...y-you seem to notice it too." Hinata lowered her head to look at her feet to avoid looking into Neji's eye.

Neji lifted her chin up so that she could look at him. He saw tears coming down her eyes and making their way down her cheeks to hit the ground. Neji embrace Hinata. "Dont worry. I...I...I wont let anything happen to you. I'll protect you." Neji closed his eyes still embracing Hinata "You'll get through this. I'll be with you every step of the way to make sure you dont suffer anymore."

Neji opened his eyes and looked angry that his beloved cousin is suffering from an unknown evil. Hinata tighten her hold on Neji upon hearing his words. She clenched his shirt and just sobbed on his shoulders.

Suddenly Hinata fainted into Neji's arms. Neji carried Hinata to her room and placed her under her bed. He pulled the covers on to Hinata and stood up looking down on his cousin's suffering body.

"Hinata... what's happening to you. Why are you the one left to suffering like this." whispered Neji and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of the door and looked back at Hinata. He clentched his teeth and closed the door to leave Hinata to rest.

* * *

Neji walked toward's lord Hiashi's study. He stopped in front of the door and wondered if lord Hiashi know anything about Hinata's sudden immortality faze. Neji hesitated but still knocked on lord Hiashi's door.

"Enter" said a voice on the other side of the door. Neji opened the door and walked in. He bowed and sat down infront of lord Hiashi.

" What is it Neji."

" Lord Hiashi, I was wondering , have you noticed anything different about Hinata-sama?"

" Yes, it seems like her grandfather's bloodline has affected Hinata."

" What bloodline? Hinata-sama only has the Byakugan right?"

Lord Hiashi shook his head saying no.

" Hinata's mother had a special bloodline and it seems like it has affected only her and not Hanabi."

" What was the special bloodline?"

"We dont really know but it seems like it's protecting Hinata, but the bloodline has a side effect that could kill Hinata if she accidentally activates it or it could be the other wat around." Hiashi got up and walked towards the window looking at the starless sky.

"We're not even sure that it's a bloodline. Most people think it's some sort of curse that Hinata's grandfather place to protect Hinata and her mother."

Neji clentched his hand and teeth in frustration. Hearing about Hinata's other bloodline or a possible curse that can cause her to lose her life made Neji really angry.

" So can we do anything to help Hinata ?"

" Appearently, since we dont know any details on the bloodline, we cant do anything to help her." Hiashi sighed and turned his head slightly so that the side of his face was visible to Neji. He had a concern look for Hinata.

Neji noticed that Hiashi was actually had a concerned look on his face. A concerned look for his daughter Hinata.

" So we cant help her... Lord Hiashi can you please grant me the task to protect Hinata-sama."

Hiashi looked back at the window and nodded in approval to Neji without looking at him.

Neji got up and bowed to lord Hiashi before leaving the room.

* * *

As Neji walked towards the door he heard someone running. He quickly walked out the door and started to scan the compound with his Byakugan. When Neji saw no treat he deactivated his Byakugan and walked towards his room.

His room was 5 doors down Hinata's room. As he passed Hinata's room, he heard sobbing. Neji walked back to were the sobbing was coming from and found himself in front of Hinata's room.

Neji knocked at Hinata's door and heard no reply. He knocked again but this time he heard something unexpected. The sound of what seemed to be a kunai being dropped to the floor. Still not comvinced that something had happened he knocked again only to hear a small thud and more sobbing.

Hearing this, Neji quickly opened Hinata's door and walked inside. Neji stopped and stood there frozen. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened as he staired into a horrible scene.

There he saw Hinata kneeling down, sobbing and repeatedly cutting both her wrist with a pool of blood already spilled from previous cuts. Hinata slowly stopped cutting her self and looked into her wrist.

Neji looked at the scene with a shocked expression on his face. He then saw that Hinata stopped cutting into her wrist and looked at them. Neji's eyes grew even wider when he saw that the cuts in Hinata's wrist disappeared leaving her completly healed but scars were left visible. Alot of her blood was spilled onto the floor.

When Hinata saw that the cuts in her wrist were healing and leaving scar marks, she clentched her hands into a fist and tilted her head up. She looked up to the ceiling and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream contained mostly pain and suffering. She just kept on screaming and crying at the same time.

Neji snapped out of his frozen self and walked over towards Hinata who was crying and yelling at the same time. Neji wrapped his arms around Hinata and slowly craddled her to calm down. He closed his eyes and put one of his hand on the back off Hinata's head slowly running his hand up and down on Hinata's hair.

Hinata was still crying and yelling, Neji noticed that his cousin was really in deep pain and suffering. He held her tighter and tighter. Her sobbing and yelling slowed down alittle.

* * *

Hinata suddenly ceased from yelling and just sobbed into Neji's shoulder. Hinata was just sobbing into his shoulder and Neji was too worried about her to notice that Hiashi was in front of Hinata's opened door looking at Hinata with a sadden expression. For the first time in his life he actually felt worried about Hinata.

Hiashi remembered that while his wife was giving birth to Hanabi her other bloodline activated allowing her to give birth to Hanabi but ended up taking her life away. Upon remembering this he thought that his daughter would suffer the same way his wife did. He didnt want Hinata to end up like her mother. Hiashi walked towards them and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

Neji looked at the hand on his shoulder and saw lord Hiashi standing infront of them. The look on Hiashi's eyes gave Neji the message saying ' let her go'. Neji got the message and pulled himself from Hinata and stood up infront of her. Neji noticed that lord Hiashi was looking down on Hinata with a concern look.

Lord Hiashi kneeled beside Hinata and did something that suprised both Neji and Hinata. Lord Hiashi for the first time in his life held Hinata into an embrace letting her head rest on his chest. Neji had a shocked expression on his face as he saw the rare sight of Lord Hiashi actually showing Hinata some kindness and care.

Hinata was shocked at what her father was doing but decided to just cry into her father's chest. Hinata was crying into her fathers chest and said " Thank you...thank you... father." Lord Hiashi put one of his hand behind Hinata's head and did the same thing Neji did with her hair.

After minute of crying Hinata fell asleep in her fathers arms. Lord Hiashi noticed that Hinata fell asleep and picked her up and placed her into her bed. He pulled the covers on top of Hinata and kissed her forehead. " Hinata...my daughter...forgive me...I haven't... I haven't been... a good father...please... forgive me..." lord Hiashi whispered into Hinatas ear and she sleept.

" Come Neji. Lets leave her to rest. Come with me I must speak with you."

Neji nodded and followed Hiashi but stopped to take one last look at Hinata's resting form.

When lord Hiashi and Neji got back to Hiashi's room, Hiashi turned and looked at Neji.

" Neji, I want you to look after Hinata. Make sure nothing happens to her."

" Yes, lord Hiashi."

" Do everything you can so that no harm comes to my daughter."

* * *

Neji didn't answer and just bowed at lord Hiashi. Neji walked towards the door and towards his room. When Neji reached his room he sat at his bed and buried his head on his hands.

" Hinata ...what happened to you..."

'Neji-niisan...why...why...why didn't you protect me.' Neji stood up and saw Hinata standing infront of him. Tears running down her face ' Didn't you say you were going to protect me?' Neji move towards Hinata but suddenly a hand was placed on top of her shoulders. Hinata kept looking at Neji with more tears running down her eyes.

' Bye Neji-niisan' Neji hurried towards Hinata to stop her from leaving but then he saw a kunai plunge though her chest. He stood there stunned at the sight of his cousin dead on the floor. Neji suddenly opened his eyes to find out that it was all a dream. He rose from his bed to find out that it was 11 o clock. He got out of his bed and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Neji took a shower and put his on. He walked towards the kitchen and saw Hanabi eating breakfast. Neji walked towards the table and took a sit across from Hanabi.

" Hanabi-san, do you know where Hinata-sama is?"

" Oh yeah I forgot she told me to tell you that the hokage sent her out for a long mission."

" How long is the mission, who's she with and what rank is the mission?"

" Um lets see...she said about 3 weeks or a month um... it's a solo mission and... I think she said it was a S rank mission."

Neji staired at Hanabi when she said Hinata was sent on a S rank mission alone.

" Neji-niisan are you ok?"

Neji stood up and slammed his hands on the table and looked at Hanabi.

" Hanabi-san what's the mission about!"

" Jeez, Neji-niisan I wont tell you unless you calm down."

Neji looked at Hanabi and sat back down on his chair.

" OK, thats better. OK Hinata-neesan said that she was to gather information about some guys...um...I forgot what the name was...but give me a moment..."

Neji sighed and stood up out of his chair ' Hinata... what kind of mission did you go off to?'

" Oh I remember now, she said she needs to gather information about the Aka...tsu...ki."

Neji's thoughts were disturbed when he heard what Hanabi just said.

" Hanabi-sama what did you just say!"

" I said she was going out for a mission to gather information on the Akatsuki!"

Neji's body froze when he heard the word Akatsuki. 'She went on a dangerous mission alone and it involved the Akatsuki.' Neji's thoughts were mainly about what would happen to Hinata if she was captured by the Akatsuki. Neji wasted no time and sprinted towards the Hokage office. He made his way inside the building in a matter of seconds. Neji reached the Hokages office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a woman's voice from the other side of the door. Neji barged in the office nearly breaking the door. Tsunade nearly jumped at her seat and almost choked on the tea she was sipping when Neji barged into the room roughly.

Tsunade was coughing a few times and patted her chest with her fist. She took a napkin and gently wiped her face. She turned her attention to Neji. He looked really angry. His face had both a fearful death glare and an angry stair.

" Neji ! What are you doing here? Dont ever come in here like that. Now what do you want?"

" I want to know why you sent Hinata of all the shinobi in the village on a S rank mission alone. Why would you send her to spy on the Akatsuki alone most importantly!"

The hokage was taken back to what Neji had said. She had a confused look on her face and just staired at Neji.' What is Neji talking about. What does Akatsuki have to do with this.'

" ANSWER ME ! WHY DID YOU SEND HER ON A DANGEROUS MISSION LIKE THAT ALONE !" Neji looked as if his head was about to explode. His face was red. Red from so much anger.

" Neji... I'm sorry but I have no idea what your talking about. I didnt send Hinata to an S rank mission. I only send Jounins and ANBUs for those missions. If I was to resort to Chunins I would not send just one. Plus we dont have any missions at this moment that involves the Akatsuki."

Neji just stood there frozen by the words of the hokage. ' Hinata...why did you leave...why would you want to find the Akatsuki...if you do find them you'll only end up dead...' suddenly it hit him.

" She's looking for the Akatsuki so she could die!"

The hokage looked angered by what Neji had just said. 'Why would Hinata want to die?'

" Hokage-sama... we have confirmed yesterday evening that Hinata possesses a bloodline or some curse that is extremly rare."

" What do you mean by that. Are you telling me that Hinata posseses more than the Byakugan!"

Neji nodded and said " She tried killing herself yesterday by repeatedly slicing her wrist."

" I see so she became suicidal. Anything else that happened?"

" Yes... in a matter of seconds all the cuts healed by themself and only left scars. She was left completely healed."

One of the hokage's eye twitched and rested her chin one her palm sitting up.

" Neji, I'm sending you out to find her. Bring Kiba, Shino, Naruto and see if the Gaara would come, him and Hinata are close friends."

Neji nodded his head and dashed out of the hokage's office.

Tsunade turned around to look at the city through the window of the office then thought ' Hinata Hyuuga...what could this bloodline or curse be. It make Hinata seem...immortal.'

* * *

Well I guess thats the first chapther. I got nothing to do in my life right now so i'll probly update in like every 4-8 days. Well leave reviews if you want i dont really care as long as I get to share this story. But I do care on what you people think about this so i can write a much better one after this. Plus I only work on one story at a time so you'll know i can finish this really fast problly like 3 months depending on how the story goes.

Summary of **Chapther 2: On My Way To Die:** Hinata flees the village insearch for the Akatsuki. Knowing that the Akatsuki are powerful, she seaks them so she could die. Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shino and maybe Gaara.(if you guys want gaara in then just say so.I'm also adding a special apperence of a well known ninja.) are sent out to find her and stop her from reaching the Akatsuki.


	2. On My Way To Die

Wow, after posting up this story I thought no one would read it but just hours after I posted this up people actually reviewed it. Thanks for the support guys and yes I well include Gaara in the story since most of the reviews wanted Gaara in it. I might be able to update everyday or every other day since I got nothing else to do.

Oh and Hinata didnt know but the curse or bloodline actually activated when she fought Neji. Hanabi wont be getting this power. I'm not going to explain why cause you'll know later on in the story. **Sorry guys I messed up I wasnt thinking straight. Hinata is actually 15 yrs old. My bad guys I just thought about it and it made no sense for Hinata to be this old in the story. So I changed her age back to 15 instead of 18. Really sorry for the confusion.**

Well thanks for the review that came in just the first day I uploaded this story. To be honest I would have put up this story alot sooner but I didnt know how since I'm new. Well I got nothing else to say so here's chapther 2 of Jashinsit.This chapther is mostly a flashback to when Hinata left Konoha.

**little reminder this " " means said out loud This ' ' means said inside their mind not outloud. I get tried of writing she thought or she said so this is an easyer way to write the story.**

* * *

**Chapther 2: On My Way To Die**

Jumping from tree to tree, Hinata quickend her pace in search for the Akatsuki.

_' The Akatsuki base was reported to be near Suna.'_

Naruto informed Hinata about his mission involving Akatsuki and the Kazekage. He also mentioned that the Akatsuki members were mostly hanging around a town near Suna and Konoha. Hinata's thoughts drifted away from the Akatsuki and to Neji and the life she was going to leave behind.

_' Gomen, Neji-niisan but I have to do this.'_ Hinata thought about Neji and how he'll try to stop her about her plans to battle the Akatsuki.

Hinata grew strong over the years of training she's been doing with Neji. Her speed improved when she asked Lee for training lessons. Hinata's medical and strengh skills grew when the Hokage decided to train her with Sakura. Her ninjutsu and genjutsu were improved when Neji and Kurenai trained her. She mostly improved everything when she left for 1 year to train with Hanabi and her father while Naruto and Sasuke went to train with there own sannin senseis.

As Hinata jumped from tree to tree she recalls the time before she went off to find Akatsuki. The time after her father had shown her affections and had tucked her into bed.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ( Before Hinata goes of to find Akatsuki. Stay comfortable cause this is a long flashback)**

About hours after Hiashi tucked Hinata in her bed, Hinata woke up. She sat up on her bed. Hinata looked around her room and saw small beams of light coming through the window. Her head felt heavy and slowly fell down. When her head fell down her gaze caught the sight of her wrist.

_' Why cant I die?'_ She looked at her wrist that are filled with scars from all the cutting she did to kill herself. Hinata turned her head towards the spot where she had done the suicide attempt and noticed that the floor had been cleaned off and a new rug was place to change the old bloody one.

Hinata got up from her bed and walked towards the new rug. She stood right infront of the rug and crouched down to fell the smooth texture of the rug. A tear fell from one of her eyes and made it's way down her face and fell onto the rug.

_' Why didnt I die? I repeatedly sliced my wrist open and cut every veins that carried my blood but I still didnt die let alone faint from too much bloodloss.'_ Hinata thought about this as she crouched down infront of the rug recalling the attempt on ending her life.

* * *

Moments passed by as Hinata still crouched down infront of the rug. When Hinata snapped out of her thoughts she looked up and some of the sun's ray of light shined up against her face. She stood up and walked over to the window. Hinata moved her hand up and moved the curtain to gaze outside the window. More light shined up against her face as she moved the curtain.

Hinata gazed outside the window and saw the sun rising. As she looked at the reddish orange color of the sun rising. Hinata thought about Naruto seeing the orange colors infront of her.

_' Naruto-kun just returned from a mission. I hope Gaara-sama is alright.'_ When Hinata thought about Naruto's mission she remembered about Gaara her best friend. _'Gaara-sama is in town for awhile for a meeting with the Hokage. Maybe I should go talk to him today.'_

Hinata's thoughts about Gaara and Naruto helped her mind drift away from her current problem. She had seen Naruto when he got back from his mission to retrieve the Kazekage from the Akatsuki. Suddenly her mind snapped out of thought when she thought about the Akatsuki.

* * *

" That's it. I could find the Akatsuki and battle one of them. The men in Akatsuki are strong so I might die in battle." Hinata whispered this out loud but was too low for anyone to her or atleast echo through her room.

Hinata walked towards the bathroom and showered. After Hinata showered she put her clothes on. Her bra was put on first followed but her underwear. She walked towards her dresser and took out a black fishnet shirt followed by purple carpis. She put the shirt one first and then slid her legs through the capris. Hinata walked over to her closet and took out a purple hooded jacket with loose white sleeves.

Hinata walked towards her desk and opened one of the drawers. The drawer was fairly large and held kunais, shurikens, scrools, paperbombs and other ninja weapon. Hinata opened another drawer and grabbed a small pouch and placed it on down on the desk.

Hinata grabbed some of very weapon she had and stuffed them into the pouch. Hinata had a supply of ninja weapons she would use to atleast put up a fight against the Akatsuki before intensionally losing the fight.

Hinata was prepared and walked out of her room. She stopped by in front of Neji's door and whipered " Sayonora, Neji-niisan I'll miss you." With a small sad smile she turned her back at Neji's door and walked away. Hinata heard noises coming out of the kitchen and decided to check it out before leaving.

* * *

When Hinata opened the kitchen door she saw Hanabi sitting down and eating a sandwich. Hanabi heard the door open and saw Hinata dressed in her ninja outfit and had a confused look on her face.

" Hinata-neesan ? How come your up this early ?"

" I could ask you the same thing Hanabi."

" Well I got hungry and decided to go to the kitchen and eat something. So how come your up early?"

Hinata didnt know what to say. She couldnt tell her little sister that she was leaving to die. She quickly made up a lie to cover herself.

" Oh...um the Hokage told me that I have to go out on a S rank mission to gather information about the Akatsuki."

_' Oh god thats a terrible lie. Hanabi would never believe that.'_ thought Hinata after realizing what lie she just made up.

Hanabi looked supprised at first but then smiled to her older sister.

" That's nice Hinata-neesan. Make sure you be carefull. I dont know what Akatsuki is but since its a S rank mission I'm guessing its dangerous."

Hinata looked at Hanabi a little suprised. _'Ok atleast she believed me.'_ Hinata smiled at Hanabi.

Hanabi got up and walked towards her older sister. Hanabi stopped infront of Hinata and wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist. She hugged Hinata tightly.

Hinata staired at Hanabi a little suprised but then smiled at her little sister hugging Hanabi back

Hanabi turned her head up and looked into her sister's face. " Hinata-neesan please be careful. I want you to promise me that you'll come back safe. I dont want to lose you. Dont leave me alone Ok?"

Hinata crossed her fingers behind Hanabi. Trying to hide the upset look on her face she smiled softly at Hanabi. ' Forgive me Hanabi but thats the only promise I wont be able keep.' With a hint of saddness in her eyes Hinata still smiled softly at Hanabi.

" Dont worry Hanabi, I promise I'll come back. Neesan isn't going to you leave alone. Ok. Plus I wanna be here when you grow up and you know... see you go out on dates with Konohamaru."

Hanabi blushed and looked suprised on what Hinata had said. She pulled away from Hinata and looked away from her. Blush was clearly seen on her face.

" Neesan!...umm...umm what are you talking about. I dont like Konohamaru." Hanabi sounded nervous.

Hinata couldn't help but smile and giggle a little at the sight of Hanabi's blushing face. Hanabi also giggled to join her sister at what she doesnt know is the last time they'll have a chance to laugh together.

As soon as they stopped laughing Hinata and Hanabi smilled at each other.

" Well Hanabi while I'm gone I'll leave you incharge of Neji. Dont make him worry too much." Hinata smiled at Hanabi. Hinata turned around and walked towards the kitchen door. Hanabi was smiling but then decided to ask her sister something so she ran after Hinata.

" Wait neesan!"

Hinata turned around to see that Hanabi was running after her. Hinata stopped walking and turn towards Hanabi.

Hanabi caught up to Hinata panting a little. She stopped panting and looked at Hinata.

" Neesan, when will you be back?"

Hinata looked shocked again. She looked at the sadden face of Hanabi.

" Hanabi, Neesan is going to be gone for awhile. Maybe about 3 weeks or maybe a month."

Hanabi's face became even more sad. She looked down and tears started to form in her eyes.

" Your gonna be gone for that long. Your a liar, you are going to leave me." Hanabi had tears on her eyes . She was looking at the floor so that Hinata could not see her cry.

She was really upset that Hinata was leaving after bonding with her for soo long when they both left with their father. Hinata and Hanabi grew closer to each other. She would always feel jealous whenever Hinata was with Neji.

She would pretend to be in a bad mood so that Hinata would excuse herself and leave Neji to comfort Hanabi. Sometimes she would just walk up to Hinata and ask her for a hug whenever shes with Neji. Hanabi knew that Neji had feelings for Hinata. She would make Neji jealous by hugging Hinata close and rubbing her head onto Hinata's chest. This really makes Neji very jealous. Now that Hinata is leaving for soo long she felt really upset.

Hinata could hear the saddness on Hanabi's voice and she could also see tears dropping on the floor. Hinata bent down and lifted Hanabi's chin with her hand so she could look at her little sister's sadden and tearfull face.

Hinata wiped the tears off Hanabi's face. She also had a sad expresion on her face as she looks at Hanabi's even sadder face.

"Hanabi, I'm not going to leave you. Your my only sister and I love you." She wrapped her arms around Hanabi. She slowly craddled Hanabi to stop feeling sad. Hanabi clenched on to Hinata jacket and hugged Hinata back tightly.

"Hanabi you'll see, the days well pass by really quick. I'll be back before you know it. Tell Neji-niisan about my mission I dont want him to worry. Ok." Hinata pulled away from Hanabi and looked at her with a fake smile to cover up the fact that she was on her way to die.

Hanabi nodded and smiled back at her with a real smile that says _'I'll be waiting for your return neesan.'_

After that Hinata stood up and walked away. She passed by her fathers door and without stopping she just said "Goodbye father." her voice was low and filled with saddness. A single tear fell from her eyes and she left.

* * *

Hinata walked out of the estate and made her way down the village's streets. A few people were already up and getting ready for a new day in their life. Hinata smiled at the sight of the happy people preparing for a long life ahead of them. She was prepared but not to have a long life but to cut her life short.

Unlike most people that are afraid to die, Hinata was not afraid to die. She was doing something that most people would not do. She was walking on a path where she could see the end is near. She was walking on a path, walking on a path on her way to death.

She decided to walk a little slower to enjoy what she was ready to leave behind. A smile was on her face but her eyes were filled with saddness and pain. She walked the streets of Konoha passing by every one of her friend's house whispering goodbye as she just walked pass each house.

When she reached Naruto's apartment she stopped and turned her head to look at the building. She smiled and said " Sayonora Naruto-kun. You were my first love. I still care about you but my love has faded. Gomen... Sayonora again Naruto-kun"

Hinata walked away and just continued to walk the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Up at Kikyo's Castle Gaara was stairing at the sunrise. He felt different now that the Shukaku was removed from his body. He still had the sand control but he fell like a new person. A person not a demon or a jinchuriki. Gaara thought about Hinata when he staired at the sunrise.

_' It's been so long since I've seen her. She probably hates me because I haven't visited her for so long.'_

Gaara and Hinata became really close when he visited Konoha to get away from Suna. Gaara can still recall the day Hinata and him became friends.

* * *

He was walking around Konoha to occupy himself. His feet walked on their own as if they were leading him somewhere. He heard panting and the sound of what seems to be a kunai hitting the surface of wood. He followed the noise and was lead to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

There was 3 large logs in the middle of the clearing. Kunais and shurikens stuck to the logs like glue. He saw a girl that looked familiar throwing weapons at the logs. He just stood there watching the girl trying to remember who she was.

The girl had tied small strings to tons of kunais and shurikens. She placed the weapons all around her. Many kunais and shurikens surrounded her. She tied the string that seemed to be connected to every weapon around her ankle. She closed her eyes and veins were visible around her eyes.

She formed a hand seal and quickly her leg looked as if it was kicking something. When her leg went up quickly all the weapon around made there way to her direction. In a blink of an eye dust covered the whole clearing. All you can hear is metal hitting the floor.

Gaara was a little suprised by what just happend. He was a little concern if the girl was ok. When the dust desipated Gaara's concern expression changed as he looked at the girl in awe.

Every single one of the weapon that lunged at her was split in half. She was breathing fairly heavy. She looked really tired. Without a warning the girl collapsed on the ground. Gaara knew she was tired and got his sand ready. The sand managed to catch her before she could fall on the ground filled with sharp objects. The sand cushined the fall.

* * *

Gaara walked towards the girl and noticed she had fallen asleep. When he got closer he suddenly remembered who she was.

_' Hyuuga... this girl was the one that was almost killed by her own cousin. So she still lives?'_

Gaara set Hinata down on the floor near the logs. He watched her as she slept.

_' She's pretty. Her face still looks pretty even if it is full of scrathes. She seems to have improved her skill after the Chunnin exams.'_

Gaara remembered on how badly she was beaten at the chunnin exams. He felt a little sorry for her and a bit of pity.

Hinata moaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around wondering what happened and where she was. Hinata looked up and saw Gaara.

Gaara thought that she would look at him with fear or nervous plastered onto her eys. Gaara was suprised when Hinata closed her eyes and smiled at him.

_' That's the first time a girl or even a person ever smiled at me still knowing who I am. Wait she does know I am right?'_

" Hello Gaara-san. What brings you to Konoha?" Hinata opened her eyes and looked into Gaara's sea green eyes with a smile on her face.

Gaara looked at her for a moment _' Well atleast she knows who I am'_ Gaara looked at her one last time in silence and said " I came here to get away from the Kazekage duties I have back in Suna."

Hinata looked suprised when she heard what Gaara had said. She just staired at him not responding.

Gaara noticed that she wasn't going to reply and that she was stairing at him.

"What is it?" Gaara's voice was cold.

"Nothing. Wow so your Suna's Kazekage Gaara-san?

" Yes...I became Kazekage few months ago." Gaara lost a little coldness in his voice.

" That's great Gaara-san...um...I mean Kazekage-sama."

" You dont have to call me Kazekage-sama." Gaara's voice was a little cold but with some warmth.

" Oh...Ok if you say so."

Gaara just nodded and looked up at the sky.

Hinata noticed it was getting late and that Neji would be worried back home.

" umm...Gaara-san..."

" What is it?" Gaara was still looking up in the sky.

" I need to go now but can I ask you something?" Hinata got up and stood next to Gaara.

" Ok... but let me ask you something first." Gaara looked at Hinata with a blank face.

" ...umm... Ok..."

" How come your not stuttering anymore?" Gaara was a little curious.

Hinata smiled and giggled a little. " Oh that. Well Neji-niisan and I trained together and he suggested to help me with my nervousness and stuttering problem."

" Oh OK. So what was your question?"

" Oh right." Hinata extended an arm out for Gaara to shake.

" Gaara-san I would like you to be my friend." Hinata looked at Gaara with a smile on her face." So do you accept?"

Gaara looked at her very shocked. " You want me to be your friend?"

" Well no..." Hinata looked a little confused.

Gaara frowned a little ' So she doesnt want to be my friend after all.'

" I want you to be my best friend thats a guy aside from Neji ofcourse ." Hinata's confused look change into an even bigger smile.

Gaara's frown change into a small smile and shook Hinata's hand. " I accept your offer."

" Really Gaara-san?" Hinata looked really happy.

Gaara just nodded

" Yay. I have a new friend now!" Hinata moved closer to Gaara and tightly hugged him.

Gaara blushed a little but hugged her back. Hinata pulled out of the hug first and then ran off into the woods waving good bye to Gaara with a smile on her face.

Gaara smile and headed off to the different direction. Sand surrounded him and he vanished.

* * *

Ever since that day Hinata and Gaara would always hangout together all day everytime Gaara would visit Konoha.

Gaara looked down at the streets of Konoha and saw a girl. She had elbow length dark blue hair and purple attaires. She turned around and Gaara saw her face.

" She looks so familiar. That eyes of hers, they looked like Hinata's." Gaara looked at her somemore and it struck him.

" That is Hinata-san." Gaara immediately got up and juped down from Kikyo's Castle roof to the street to were Hinata was.

* * *

Hinata walked the streets for the last time before she heads towards the Konoha Gates.

" I wonder if Gaara-san is still in town?" Hinata whispered to herself. She didnt know that Gaara was right behind her and heard what she said.

" Of course I'm still in town. I wouldnt leave Konoha until I saw you Hinata-san."

Hinata knew who it was. She felt really happy that she could see Gaara one last time. Hinata turned around and saw Gaara smiling at her. Hinata smiled back and tears of joy fell from her eyes. She ran up to Gaara and held him close to her tightly. Gaara was a little suprised but was a little sad that Hinata had tears on her eyes.

Gaara pulled away first and looked into Hinata's face filled with tears." Hinata-san why are you crying?"

" Gaara-san I'm crying because after all these years I finally get to see you."

Gaara smiled at Hinata and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Hinata smiled at Gaara. Gaara noticed that she looked ready to go out on a mission.

" Hinata-san are you going out on a mission or something?"

" Oh yes I still have time before I leave maybe we could talk?"

Gaara nodded his head and they both made their way to the training feilds where they always talk. Hinata and Gaara talked for awhile about what they've been doing for the couple of years that they havent seen each other. Hinata still had a certain look in her eyes that made Gaara a little uneasy.

" So Hinata-san what kind of mission are you going off to?"

Hinata looked suprised. _'I cant tell Gaara that I'm going off to find Akatsuki and I cant tell him what I said to Hanabi. He'll just worry and ask the Hokage if he could come along.'_ She quickly made up another lie to cover up the previous one she made earlier. " Oh I'm off to a D mission. It's simple just helping out at some farm." The fake smile in her face almost made Gaara completely belive her but her eyes looked as if they were lying.

" Who are you doing the mission with?"

" Oh it's a solo mission."

" Oh I see."

Hinata noticed that it was getting late. She needs to leave now if she wants to find the Akatsuki.

" Umm... Gaara-san it was nice talking to you but I really must go now." Hinata looked upset. She didnt want to leave but she needed to go off and find Akatsuki.

" Oh Ok then Hinata-san. It was nice remenising like this." Gaara looked a little sad. Hinata and Gaara both got up. Hinata suddenly hugged Gaara. Gaara was suprised but then he still hugged her back. Hinata smiled at Gaara and started off the forest already jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK ( damn that took too long to make good thing I dont have writers block)**

Hinata was still jumping from tree to tree but decided to slow down a bit. She need to conserve her energy to find Akatsuki members.

" I wonder what Gaara-san is up to right now? He was the last one I had a conversation with before I left." Hinata's thoughts drifted away from Gaara when she finally reached her destanation. A town lay right infront of Hinata. She was far away from Konoha now.With the speed she used to get to this town it would take a rescue squad 2 days to get here.

Hinata stopped at an inn to take a quick rest. This town is known to harbor members of Akatsuki. " If I could search around this town I'm bound to find Akatsuki memebers here." Hinata went to her room at the inn and laid in the bed. After a moment she fell asleep.

* * *

Gaara knew something was up but it wasn't any of his bushiness to know. He walked towards the forest to return to the village. Gaara made it back to the inn where he was staying in. He laid in the bed on his back. Gaara almost fell asleep when he heard a bang on the door.

Gaara got up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and saw a man's back he had long brown hair. When the man turned around Gaara knew something terrible was up.

* * *

**Ok well thats chapther 2 of Jashinist I'm already working on chapther 3 so expect it to be updated tommorow or later on the day. Due to the demend of including Gaara I added Gaara into the story. **

**Next chapther of Jashinist_ CHAPTHER 3: Suprise A Rescue Team Formed: _next chapther summary: Gaara opens the door to find out that Hinata is on her way to die. Tsunade forms a rescue team to retrive Hinata back. Hinata makes it to the town that the Akatsuki members were said to always hang around in. An Akatsuki member is in town but well Hinata be able to challenge him to a battle to the death?**

**(Kikyo's Castle is that palace were Gaara was when Dosu attacked him in the chunnin exams. the blue large house with two koi fish on the roof)**


	3. Suprise A Rescue Team Is Form

**Well heres CHAPTHER 3 OF JASHINIST: SUPRISE A RESCUE TEAM IS FORMED. This is mostly about the rescue team after Hinata and Hanabi's reaction when she finds things out, a little Hinata and maybe an Akatsuki may show up.**

**This chapther is a little interesting to me I dont know why but I guess it was because I was eating ice cream and candy when I made this; Being hyper and writing a story took out my slight writer's block. It's a good thing I already have the story plot out. I already have alot of juicy scenes coming up plus I thought about it and I'm going to make this story really long. Lucky I also figured out what happends in the end. All I have to do is think of stuff in the middle to make tons of cliffhangers and plot twist.**

**Remember there will be a special apperence of a certain ninja and alot of love triangles or maybe more than a 3 sided LQ.**

**Well enjoy heres the shortly awaited chapther of Jashinist Chapther 3 Suprise A Rescue Team Is Formed**

* * *

Gaara all ready knew who it was. The long brown hair. The familiar attire and his chakra. It was none other than Neji Hyuuga.

When Neji heard the door open behind him he turned and saw Gaara standing infront of his inn door. Gaara was stairing at Neji with a look on his face as if he already knew that something was wrong.

Neji wasted no time and just blurted out what he needed to say. " The Hokage has requested your presences on an urgent mission."

Gaara already knew what the mission was about, but he wanted to make sure it was what he thought it was. Simply by nodding both the ninja disappeared at a blink of an eye.

When Gaara and Neji reached the Hokage's office, Naruto, Kiba and Shino were already there waiting for the two of them to arrive. All of them had a confused and tired look on their faces.

" Ok, now that everyone's here, let me explain why I've called you all down here." The Hokage closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She opened her eyes and looked at the faces of curious and patient ninjas infront of her waiting for an explaination.

" You are all called down here to retrive a certain ninja before she reaches the Akatsuki."

When she finished everyone except Naruto and Kiba didnt have shock writen all over their faces. Shino was interested on knowing who the ninja was.

"So are going to tell us who we're suppose to retrive?" asked Shino with an emotionless voice.

Tsunade took a deep breath looked at the ninja's faces with very worried look on her face.

" You guys are to stop and bring back ..." She paused for a moment and slightly turned her head to the side with saddness visible in her eyes. She was very worried about Hinata. All the training she did with her created a mother/daughter relationship between her and Hinata.

" What? Come on Granny Tsunade tell us who it is." Naruto was starting to get impatient.

Tsunade looked up and whispered " You are to bring back...H-hyuuga... H-hinata."

Naruto, Kiba and Shino heard Hinata's name and gasped except for Shino who just staired at Tsunade. Gaara knew it was Hinata but upon hearing the Hokage say it was her made him a little angry. He wished that it wasn't Hinata. Gaara decided to say something.

" So...that's why she acted a little differently this morning." He had an emotionless voice but you can see a worried look on his eyes.

After what he said everyone in the room looked at him. Tsunade was suprised, Naruto was confused, Kiba was shocked, Shino was emotionless and Neji was stunned. There was a moment of silence before Neji decided to break the silence.

" So you saw Hinata-sama this morning ?" Neji had a little jealousy in his voice. _'Why did Hinata-sama talk to him and not me before she left?'_

" Yes, she said she was going to a mission to help out at a local farm."

" Why did she tell Hanabi-san that she going out on a mission to look for Akatsuki ?" Neji was a little sad to know that she was honest with Hanabi but lied to Gaara.

Gaara thought about it for a moment and it struck him." She lied to me because she knew that I would insist on coming with her. She was honest with Hanabi because she knew Hanabi wouldn't do anything." Gaara staired at Neji as he stated his thoughts.

Neji thought about what Gaara had said and it made sense. He was about to speak when some one cut him off.

" Granny what are you talking about? Why is Hinata looking for Akatsuki? Did you send her on a mission or something?" Naruto slammed his hands on the Hokages desk and yelled out his questions.

Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto's face. " I would never send Hinata out on a mission like that." Saddness can be heard on her voice.

Naruto was speechless and turned around to look at Neji. Naruto walks towards Neji and stops about 2 feet away from Neji.

" Neji, what...what happend to Hinata? " Naruto's voice was low. He was clearly upset and worried about Hinata.

Neji looked away from Naruto. Neji tried to hide the upset look on his face with an emotionaless one. Naruto was getting impatient because Neji wont answer his question and kept quite. When Naruto saw Neji's face turn to an emotionless one he lost his temper and grabbed Neji's collar forcing Neji to look at him.

" Neji! Answer my question! What happend to Hinata?" Naruto was screaming at Neji.

Neji removed Naruto's hands off his collar and spoke.

" Hinata-sama is in pain right now. We have confirmed yesterday night that she has some sort of rare bloodline or some curse. We're not really sure what it is but the thing seems to be protecting Hinata-sama but..." Neji's voice had life in them but half of it sounded dead.

Naruto kept stairing at Neji. Kiba's eyes widened. Shino remained calm but was really interested by what Neji had said. Gaara couldn't help but feel suprise. Tsunade was now really worried about Hinata. Neji looked back down the ground and continued.

"but...we dont know anything about Hinata's bloodline or curse. Hiashi-sama said that if activated it might be a gift to Hinata or..." Neji started to hesitate about telling the others.

Naruto wanted Neji to continue so he asked " What is it Neji. What happends if that thing activates?"

Gaara and the others also wanted to know. They just continued to stare at Neji.

Neji saw the others expression and decided to continue.

" If that thing activates Hinata could... she could...die from it."

After Neji's statement everyone in the room gasped. Everyone in the room couldn't believe what Neji just said. Naruto stood there frozen and just staired at Neji with disbelief. Gaara became a little uneasy. Kiba and Shino looked at each other with worried faces. Tsunade was upset and her thoughts drifted to the time when her little brother and Dan died. She didnt want Hinata to die just like her brother and Dan.

"Ok well enough talk. Get ready for the mission. You have half an hour to get ready." Tsunade looked at the boys with a serious face.

The boys looked at her and nodded. One by one they left and headed towards their home to prepare.

* * *

Neji entered the Hyuuga estate and found Hanabi crouching on the grass looking at the small pond of the estate. She had a very sad look on her face. Neji approached her and crouched beside her.

" Hanabi-san? Are you ok?" Neji looked at Hanabi and saw saddness on her eyes.

" Neji-niisan. Is Hinata-neesan really out on a mission?" Neji looked at Hanabi a little suprised by what she just asked him.

" Hanabi-san. Hinata...she...she left. I dont think she'll come back unless we go get her." Hanabi turned away from Neji and started crying.

" Hinata-neesan...you liar...you liar." Hanabi whispered and kept on cry. Neji heard what she said and pulled Hanabi to an embrace. Hanabi just kept on crying on Neji's chest and kept calling Hinata a liar.

" She told me she won't leave me alone. She promised me." Still crying she buried her head more onto Neji's chest.

Neji was silent for a moment and pulled Hanabi away and said " Don't worry Hanabi-san. I am leaving on a mission to go get Hinata-sama back." With that said Hanabi stopped crying and smiled at Neji.

" Neji-neesan, please promise me that you'll bring back Hinata-neesan."

" I promise Hanabi-san. I must go to get prepared for the mission." Neji walked away and headed to his room.

* * *

When Neji got to his room, he froze a little thinking about What might happen to Hinata if she does find the Akatsuki. Neji shook his head and got ready for his mission packing kunais, shurikens, scrolls, paperbombs and other weapons.

After Neji finished packing he walked out of the estate and was stopped when he saw lord Hiashi in the same spot where Hanabi was. Neji decided to tell Hiashi that he was leaving to go to a mission.

" Lord Hiashi, I am off to a mission." Neji blankly said and didn't for a reply and just walked away.

Hiashi heard Naji and all he could say was " Please Neji, bring my daughter home safe."

Neji stopped and just nodded. He jumped and just disappeared. Neji got to the Konoha gates and saw everyone there waiting for them.

Neji walked towards them and saw Shikamaru standing near the group. He looked at Shikamaru a little confused and said.

" What are you doing here Shikamaru-san?"

Shikamaru looked at Neji with a frown on his face.

" The Hokage forced me to go on this mission with you guys. What a drag this is so troublesome." Shikamaru looked like he had no interest in the mission but he did. Shikamaru was like Hinata's older brother aside from Neji. He secretly likes Hinata but hasn't been able to tell her since his going out with Ino who he doesn't really like.

Neji sighed and looked at everyone. They all looked ready." Ok no time to lose lets get going."

With that said they all nodded in agreement and ran out of the village towards the forest jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

Near the town a man stood on top of a cliff that over looks all of the town. With a smile on his face he walked down the dark dirt road that leads him to the town. As he kept walking he whispered " Let the games begin." He smirked and looked up ahead with his violet eyes with pinkish pupils.

Little did he know something big was coming his way changing everything. He would reach the town not knowing his destiny was altered when he set foot on the town.

* * *

I think this chapther is just about done. Hidan finally makes an appearance...I mean a suspious characther makes an apperance. I would have made it a little better but I have a hangover from that damn sugar rush I had from writing chapther 2. Well in **Chapther 4** we go back to the Hinata and in chapther 5 we go back to the boys and there little journey to the town where Hinata is. Shocking secrets revealed. Hinata's suicide attempt is also spilled making the boys uneasy and well stuff happends. **I'll be posting up Chapther 4-5 in the same day cause I need to catch up. Oh and Chapther 4 is called The Games Have Began. Chapther 5 is called Secrets Revealed**


	4. The Games Have Began

Ok I know chapther 3 was really short but This chapther is different. It's going to be long I think but it's going to be very good I hope. Well whatever lets just get on with the story. Now we go back to our favorate kunoichi. well she find an Akatsuki member ofcourse she well but well they fight that IDK.

Before you read this chapther I would like to thank the following people for supporting the story by submiting a review.

**Miss Anonymiss**

**SugarHappyBiChick**

**SinShu**

**Silver Eternity**

**Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce**

**Ice-Cold-Bunni**

Thanks guys your reviews really inspired me to write more stuff in this story.( the names are in order by first person to review to last)

Ok so heres **Chapther 4: The Games Have Began and Chapther 5:Secrets Revealed well follow minutes after I update chapther 4 to the story.**

* * *

It was dark out when Hinata woke up from her rest at some inn in town. She got up and streched her muscles. Hinata walked towards her bag and took out some clothes. She walked in the batroom and found a towel near the shower and she began to undress to get ready to shower.

Hinata turned the shower on as she undress. After she undressed she stepped into the shower and was ambused by hot water that soothed her body. After a couple of minutes in a warm shower she turned the knob and the water turned cold. The switch of temperature made Hinata's body relax and calm more.

After Hinata showered she dried herself up and put her clothes on. She walked towards her room and walked to the window. She peered outside and saw that the town was very busy at night. As she gazed outside she saw something that stunned her.

"Isn't that what an Akatsuki cloak looks like." Hinata looked at a silver haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white. She saw him enter a little building. When Hinata saw where he was she rushed out the door and sprinted outside.

Hinata reached the building where the man went into and she stepped inside. The bar was full of men drinking and flirting with whores and prostitues around them. She couldn't help but notice that the men in the bar all stopped and looked at her. This made Hinata blush a little. She made her way to the bar area and sat at a stool.

She could feel the men all staring at her. One of the men made a comment on how sexy Hinata looked and the others agreed.

* * *

A man in the back of the bar smirked when he saw Hinata. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. When he snapped his fingers a man walked up to him and bowed. The man made a gesture with his hands commanding the other man to come closer. The man got closer and the other man and he whispered something in his ear with a smirk on his face.

The man pulled away and had a smirk on his face too. He bowed and made his way to Hinata.

The man walked up to Hinata and sat at the stool next to her. He was looking at Hinata's body right down to her legs making his way up until he stopped at her chest. The man smirked and looked away.

" So do you live around here?" The man asked Hinata without looking at her.

Hinata looked at the man. " No. I'm just passing by looking for someone." Her reply made the man smirk again.

The man turned his head and looked at Hinata. " Maybe I can help you look for that person?" The man was smiling and looked at Hinata with evil intent on his eyes.

Hinata thought about the offer but then she saw the man's eyes. She was thinking about declening but then she realized that if he was going to do something bad, she has the power to kick his and every guy's ass in this bar.

Hinata smirked at the guy. " Sure. I really need help finding him." Hinata had a puppy dog eyes to reassure that the man would help her. With one more push Hinata has the man under her control. " I really need a strong guy like you to help me. This town looks dangerous and well a strong guy like you could protect me from other men in this town. Right?"

The man smirked at Hinata and put his hands around her shoulder pulling her up close. " Dont worry babe, I'll protect you from the evil guys in this town. Now who are you looking for?"

Hinata could not believe that the man was this easy to manipulate. She smirked again and with round eyes (chibi looking) she replied to the man." Oh he has silver hair and has a black cloak with red clouds that is outlined in white."

The man smirked again and turned Hinata's body around. The man pointed at the back of the bar and there was the Akatsuki member sitting down sipping sake and looking at both of them with voilet eyes and a smirk on his face.

Hinata turned to the man and smiled at him. The man looked at Hinata and offered her a hand. " That man asked me to approach you. He also told me to bring back to his table." Hinata looked back at the Akatsuki memeber and back at the man infront of her.

" Ok I'll go but can you at least tell me your name?"

The man smirked at Hinata. " Well you can just call me Matsuri."

" Well you can call me Hinata. Nice to meet you Matsuri-san." Hinata took Matsuri's hand and he led her to the Akatsuki in the back of the building.

As they walked towards him, one of the men in the bar grabbed Hinata's free wrist and pulled her towards him. Matsuri lost his grip on Hinata and turned around. Hinata was sitting on the man's lap struggling to get away from his grip.

" Come on Princess give a little entertainment !" The man was rubbing his hands up and down on Hinata's thighs. While the others around him laughed.

" Let me go!" Hinata stood up trying to pull away from the man but he had a tight grip on her wrist. The man pulled Hinata back to him but was stopped when Matsuri grabbed Hinata's other wrist and pulled her away from the man's clutches.

The man stood up and pulled Hinata. Matsuri lost his grip on Hinata. The man pushed Hinata to the side and prepared to punch Matsuri. Matsuri caught the mans punch and struck him hard on the stomach.

Another man approached Matsuri on the back but Hinata saw him and she quickly tripped him. He fell and looked at Hinata with angry eyes. " You little bitch." The man was balled up a fist and headed towards Hinata. She grabbed the man's fist and struck his arm in three different charka points causing his arm to go limp.

Knowing his arm was useless the man kicked Hinata. She also caught the man's leg and struck at his charka points also causing his leg to go limp but with an unbearable pain. The man fell and clutched his leg soothing out the pain with cries of agonny.

Matsuri offered a hand to Hinata and she took it. Matsuri pulled her up and they made their back to the Akatsuki member. The Akatsuki member had an amused smirk on his face as he watched Hinata and Matsuri fight off the 2 men. The other men on the resturant just laughed at the sight of the two beaten men and returned to their own bushiness.

Matsuri looked back at Hinata and said " How did you know the right place to stike his leg and arm ?" Matsuri had both a curious and amazed look on his face.

Hinata looked at Matsuri and smiled. " I'm a Hyuuga. We know the location of every chakra points in the body."

Matsuri looked at her with amazement. " So your a Hyuuga. That's why you have those mysterious looking eyes." He smiled at Hinata and turned away with a small blush on his face.

Hinata didn't notice Matsuri's blush but she also had a small blush on her face. She smiled at Matsuri and tighten her grib on Matsuri's hand.

* * *

Hinata and Matsuri finally reached the Akatsuki member. Matsuri bowed to him and pulled Hinata gently forward. She looked at the man infront of her and blushed when she saw how hot and handsome he was.

The Akatsuki member saw Hinata blush and he smirked. The man turned his gaze to Matsuri and nodded. He turned and looked back at Hinata. Matsuri bowed again and walked away leaving Hinata and the Akatsuki alone.

Hinata turned around and watched Matsuri as he left. Matsuri smiled at Hinata as he left. Hinata heard someone clear their throat and she turned around and stared at the Akatsuki member. Light lavander eyes stared into violet and pinkish pupiled eyes.

It was quiet for a moment until Hinata saw the man pat the seat next to him asking her to sit down close to him. Hinata hesitated at first but eventually sat down next to him. She was still blushing and the man just kept smirking at her. It was kind of akward since it was quiet. Hinata decided to break the silence.

" Um...sir...Matsuri-san s-said you w-wanted me here. Um... why ?" She felt uneasy since they we're so close making her stutter.

The man just looked at her for a moment and smiled. " Well you see little bitch. I'm fucking bored from all the shit ass ugly whores in this fucking place but your not fucking ugly and you don't seem shit ass boring."

" Um... sir... I-I don't work h-here. I w-was ju-just passing b-by looking for A-Akatsuki m-members." Hinata just realized that she said she was looking for Akatsuki members and she panicked and clasped her hands covering her mouth.

The man looked at Hinata a little suprised but then he smirked." Well what a fucking coincedence. I'm a fucking Akatsuki member. Why the fuck are you looking for us for little bitch?" He moved a little closer to Hinata making her blush more.

She backed away a little bit but she forgot that she was already sitting at the edge of the seat. Hinata almost fell off the seat but was stopped when the man grabbed her wrist.

Hinata's jacket sleeves fell down as she slipped from the chair revealing all the scars in her wrist from the suicide attempt. The man saw this and looked at them. He pulled Hinata back up on the chair and still held onto her wrist looking at the suicide attempt scars. In each wrist there were about 7-9 scars.

Hinata noticed that the man wasn't looking at her anymore. He had a look of envy and jealousy on his eyes. Hinata looked at what the man was gazing at and saw that he was holding on to her wrist and looking at the scars in them. Hinata panicked and pulled her wrists way from the man. Hinata pulled her sleeves down to cover up the scars and covered her wrist with her hands. She looked away from the man not wanting to see the look on his eyes.

The man stared at Hinata with the same look he had when he looked at her scars. He moved closer to Hinata " Bitch. If you fucking attempted suicide that much then how come your not fucking dead yet?"

Hinata looked at him and lied. " Well being a heiress you dont get much privacy to do stuff."

The man looked into her eyes and knew she was lying. " You lying bitch. Tell me the fucking truth."

Hinata looked shock._' How did he know I was lying?' _Hinata started playing with her fingers and turned away from the man.

The man was growing impatient at her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Their faces were inches away from each other. " Well I'm fucking waiting for your shit ass of an answer."

Hinata looked at him for a moment then turned away. " I...I don't k-know. Every time I cut myself...I-I feel no p-pain and..." Hinata quickly put her hands on her mouth after realizing that she had just confessed her problems to a total stranger.

The man looked at Hinata and pulled way. He stood up and grabbed a red three bladed scythe and started to walk away. When he was about 5 feet away from Hinata when he stopped and turned around. " Little bitch. Get your ass up and fucking follow me outside." With that said he stood there and waited for Hinata to get up.

Hinata was suprised but she got up and started to walk towards him. She stopped in front of him and they both made their way outside.

* * *

They then continued to walk outside. They passed the town and made their way to a clearing in the forest. Hinata was looking at the ground as she walked. When they got to the forest clearing the man suddenly stopped and turned around. Hinata didn't notice that the man stopped and she walked right into him. Hinata fell to the ground. She landed a little hard but managed to get up quickly. " I-I'm sorry." Hinata bowed a little at the man.

" Little bitch. You and I are going to fight." The man looked at her with a cold face on.

Hinata looked up at him and nodded. She backed up a bit and got onto the Hyuuga stance. She activated her Byakugan and waited for him to attack.

The man smirked when she activated her Byakugan. " Well before we fucking start the damn fight I want to know the name of the girl who's about to fucking lose."

Hinata looked at him and said " The winner of this match is named Hyuuga Hinata. May I know the name of my opponent ?" She looked at him and smirked.

The man looked at her with an amused look and replied " My name is fucking Hidan."

When Hinata heard his name she froze and her Byakugan suddenly deactivated.' This man killed Shikamaru-san's sensei.'

Hidan noticed that she deactivated her Byakugan and had a slight fear on her eyes. " What the fuck is wrong? Why did you fucking stop that thing with your eyes?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts " Y-you...y-your the man who k-killed A-Asuma sensie." She whispered

Hidan heard what she said and smirked. " Are you that fucking dumbass' student or something?" Hidan noticed that she got out of her Hyuuga stance and took a few steps back, this made him smirk even more.

" N-no his S-Shikamaru-san's sensei. My sensei is his lover." Hinata stopped walking backwards and lost little fear on her eyes.

" Well I don't give a shit anymore. Let's start the fucking fight." With that said he threw the scythe at Hinata and ucontrolled it with a rope connected to the end of the scythe. Hinata was caught off guard but manage to dodge the attack. She leapted at a nearby tree and stood on one of the branch. Hinata reactivated her Byakugan and charged at Hidan.

Hidan pulled his scythe back and caught it with his right hand. Hinata kicked Hidan's right hand causing the scythe to fly a few meters away from Hidan. Hidan pulled the rope to call back the scythe but Hinata quickly pulled out a Kunia and slashed the rope. The scythe was close enought for Hidan to grab.

Hinata backed away from Hidan knowing that he would slash her with his scythe. Hinata was a good distance away from Hidan to avoid any of his attack. Hidan dropped his scythe on the floor next to him with a look on his face thats filled with emotions no one can discribe it.

Hidan smirked and pulled out a small bottle filled with red liquid from his cloak . Hidan opened the bottle and poured it's contents on the floor. He drew a circle with a trianlge inside with the liquid. After pouring out all it's contents Hidan threw the bottle aside and faced Hinata with an evil smirk on his face. " Well little bitch. It was nice fucking knowing you but I'm fucking ending this now."

Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine. She started gathering up chakra at her finger tips and releasing some from her charka points. Hinata took out a kunai and readied herself from Hidan's next move.

Hidan grabbed his scythe and pulled the end revealing another set of rope connected to the scythe. He smirked at Hinata and grabbed a few kunais from his holster and threw them to Hinata.

Hinata was too deep on her thoughts to notice and dodge the kunais coming after her. The kunai were thrown with great energy and struck her sandals pinning her down to the ground. Hinata realized that she was trapped. She struggled to pull her feet from the ground but it was futile. Her feet were pinned to the ground.

" You can't fucking escape bitch. My charka is infused with those fucking kunais. There rooted to the fucking ground and so the fuck are you." Hidan smirked and threw his scythe to the trapped Huuga.

As the scythe made it's way to Hinata, kunais and shurikens struck the scythe causing it to fall on the ground. Hinata was suprised and looked at the direction where the attack came from. Hidan did the same thing." Fuck, what the fuck was that ?"

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw who threw the kunais and shurikens. She just stared. " You...why...why are you here ?" Hinata whispered with a shocked expresstion on her face.

**

* * *

**

Well thats chapther four. I got nothing else to say so Chapther 5 Secrets Revealed will be updated soon with chapther 4. Wait a couple of minutes after I update Chapther 4. Chapther 5 will be coming up shortly. Well after chapther 5 things well get more interesting I hope. Well enjoy chapther 4 and 5. Chapther 6 might be updated today or in tuesday maybe early in the morning. This coming up Sunday I might have a special and update two or three new chapthers to the story. It wont matter cause I'll be updating once a day maybe twice everyday for this week before I go back to school.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Well heres Chapher 5 of Jashinist Chapther 5: Secrets Revealed. Chapther 6 in coming up real soon. After I'm finished with chapther 5 I'll be getting to work on chapther 6 so the story well be fished but not soon. More Chapthers are still to come. When I say more I mean more.

Well heres **Chapther 5: Secrets Revealed**. Oh and Neji is going to do something in this chapther that people wont be expecting. a real shocker.

* * *

The 6 man squad after Hinata quickly passed trees after trees with unstoppable speed. " We must hurry. Hinata-sama's speed surpassed Lee's even without his weights and that's not even half of her maximum speed. She'll probly use her maximum speed so we wont be able to catch up to her on time." Neji was really concerned and they all maximazed their speed trying to catch up to Hinata on time.

" She'll be going to this town near Suna and Konoha. Rumors said that Akatsuki members hang around that town." Gaara and Shikamaru were right behind Neji. Kiba, Naruto and Shino were all right behind Gaara and Shikamaru. They all nodded at Neji's statement and increased their speed more.

Naruto was staring at Neji back. " Neji, back at the Hokage's office, you said Hinata was in pain. How? " Naruto questioned Neji with a sad face. Everyone turned to face Naruto except for Neji.

Neji clenched his teeth and had an angry look on his face." Hinata-sama... she...tried to commet suicide when she heard me and lord Hiashi talk about her problem."

Everyone stared at Neji with shock on their faces." And what else happend ?" Naruto was catching up to Neji so he could look into his face.

" When I heard sobbing coming from Hinata's room, I entered and saw her there...she..." Neji hesitated telling the others and just looked away from Naruto's gaze looking up ahead.

" What ? What did you see? Neji answer me!" Naruto caught up to Neji and stared at him with curiousity.

Neji didn't answer for a moment then sighed. " Hinata-sama was kneeling down in the middle of her room crying. She was... repeatedly slicing both of her wrist with a kunai. She was sobbing there in a pool of her own blood." Neji just looked away from everyone when he noticed that tears were falling out of his eyes.

Naruto was speechless and Kiba gasped a little, everyone else was speechless. They all had a shock expression and just stared at Neji. They noticed that Neji wiped his face with his sleeves meaning that he was crying.

Everyone now know that something was really upsetting Neji. The only time they saw Neji shed tears was when Tenten died from a mission. ( sorry but I dont like Tenten so I killed her off my story.) He didn't really have feelings for Tenten but she was his team mate so he thinks of her as a sister..

Neji stopped and started punching a nearby tree. He was really angry when he remembered how much pain Hinata was in that she would resort to suicide to try and end it. Everyone else stopped and stared at Neji. Naruto approached Neji and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. " Neji...please calm down." Naruto calmly said with a sad voice.

Neji stopped punching the tree and turned to Naruto. He has an angry expresstion on his face as he stared at Naruto. " Calm down ?! How do you expect me to calm down when I witnessed someone I deeply care about try and end their own life right in front of me!" Neji was screaming at Naruto with tears falling from his eyes. " You know if she hadn't stopped slicing at her wrist, her hands might have fallen off her arms." Neji turned away from Naruto. " She lost almost all her blood! You should have seen how pale she looked! She didn't faint not even once when she did that, and you know what happend to her wrist?! They started to heal and trust me she wasn't using any medical ninjutsus to heal them ! " Neji started to punch the tree again. " You know what happend when she saw the cuts heal by themself ?! She snapped and started to scream and cry uncontrolably!" With that said Neji fell to his knees and cried even harder." Do you know how much pain that brought me?! I'm suppose to protect her... I care soo much about her but all I could do was stand there and watch her suffer and cry out in pain !" Neji was starting to calm down but was still crying.

Naruto looked at Neji with sadness in his eyes. The other looked shocked at what Neji had just said. Shikamaru stepped forward to Neji and stared at him. " Neji pull yourself together. All of us care alot for Hinata, we all want to protect her too but right now we have to get going, Hinata could be fighting with an Akatsuki right now." Shikamru was calm but had a worried expression on his face.

Neji stopped crying and wiped his face. He stood up and looked at Shikamaru. " We all care about her ? Since when did care about Hinata ? You dont even know ? " Neji stared at Shikamaru with angred eyes.

Shikamaru just stared at Neji with his cold expresstion. " I've always cared for Hinata. You know those times back when you hated her ? I was always there for her. She cries on my shoulders when ever you or her father make her feel useless and weak."

Neji stared at Shikamaru with shock. So did everyone else. Shikamaru looked at Neji with now angred eyes. " You know if she didn't like Naruto, I would have asked her to be my girlfriend. She told me when we we're little that she has feelings for me but she likes Naruto more. I have feelings for her to and I still feel those feelings now." Shikamaru looked away from Neji.

The others have shock expresstions when they learned that Hinata and Shikamaru we're both friends. An even more shocker was when they found out that Shikamaru has feelings for Hinata.

Naruto looked shock and confused at the same time." Hinata-chan likes me ?" With that siad everyone turned their gaze at Naruto with shock on their faces.

" You moron ! You never knew that? Everyone can see it except for you. You never took the time to look around you. If you did you would have noticed that Hinata was always there for you." Kiba was partially yelling at Naruto, who has a 'sorry-I-didn't-know' look.

Everyone signed. Gaara stepped forward." Can we please just get going. Hinata-san could be fighting with an Akatsuki right now."

" Your right we should get going. We're almost close to the town just a few more minutes and we're there." With that said, Shikamaru nodded and turned to face the others. They all nodded and continued there search for Hinata.

* * *

Jumping from tree to tree the leaf shinobi's are drawing near Hinata and Hidan's fighting arena. A dark figure caught Neji's senses, which caused him to activate his Byakugan. Before Neji stopped he put his arm out indecating the others to stop. The others stopped and Naruto stepped towards Neji.

" Neji, what is it ?" Naruto asked a little irritated that they stopped again.

" I sense someone near by." Neji still has his Byakugan activated and started to look around.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of the boys. The guys were starteled and got onto their fighting stance. The shadow stood up and looked at them with a real serious face.

Neji stepped towards the man and asked " What do you want from us ?"

The man smirked and looked into Neji's eyes and returned to his cold serious face. " You...you have the same eyes as her...are you a Hyuuga as well ?"

Neji glared at the man in shock so were Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Gaara and Shino were looking at him with their usual cold glares.

" You... how do you know about the Hyuuga eyes ?" Neji questioned.

" Well I meet this girl and she said she was a Hyuuga." The man was calm but had a look on his face that seemed to be confused.

Neji gasped and said " Was the girl's name Hinata ?"

The man looked at him with shock on his face but then smirked. " Yeah, she said her name was Hinata. Why do you know her or something ?"

" Yes she is my cousin. Do you know where she is right now." Neji was starting to get anxious knowing that this man knew Hinata.

" Yeah I do. If you want I could take you to where she is right now." The man started to turn around just incase they would follow her.

Neji nodded and so did the others. Right now neither of them cared if it was some kind of trap. This could lead them to Hinata.

The man jumped from tree to tree heading towards the location where Hinata and Hidan were. Naruto caught up to the man and stared at him. " So hey what's your name ?"

The man looked at Naruto and smirked. " My name is Matsuri."

" Nice to meet you Matsuri-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the red head is Gaara, Hyuuga Neji is Hinata-san's cousin, the guy with the dog is Kiba, the chunnin over there is Shikamaru and that guy over there with the shades is Shino." Naruto smiled at him and looked up ahead.

Matsuri smiled at Naruto and said " Please to meet you too, all of you." The others nodded.

" Guys, I sense Hinata's chakra and one unfamiliar one but this one is really strong." Neji deactivated his Byakugan because it has been in use for too long.

The others and Matsuri nodded and increased their speed trying to get to Hinata.

* * *

At the distance Akamaru could here a fight going on and whimpered. Kiba noticed Akamaru and stared at his dog with a worried look. " Akamaru, what is it ?" Akamaru barked at Kiba. " Guys Akamaru can sesnse someone fighting nearby and Hinata's chakra is in the middle of it."

Matsuri started to speed up more leaving the others behind.

" Matsuri-sam wait up." Naruto and the others were all speeding up trying to catch up to Matsuri.

Matsuri finally found Hinata and Hidan's location. He noticed that Hinata was pinned to the ground. Hidan threw his scythe at Hinata. Matsuri grabbed a hand full of kunais and shurikens and threw them all at the scythe.

Most of the kunais and shurikens struck the scythe causing it to fall to the ground before hitting Hinata. Matsuri stood on top of a tree branch visible to both Hinata and Hidan.

Matsuri looked at Hidan and turned his gaze to Hinata who is now looking at him in shock.

" You...why are you here?" He could hear Hinata and smirked at her.

* * *

Well thats Chapther 5: Secrets Revealed. Chapther 6: This Is My Fight. is coming up very soon. Well this chapther seems a little weird and yes I killed off Tenten but who cares you bearly notice her cause she has like soo little screen time. I mean seriously Kabuto has more screen time than her. I might kill sakura and ino off this story too. I'm not going to kill temari off cause she's one of my favorite characthers. Well Chapther 6: This Is My Fight you can obviously tell whats going to happend next. Well whatever 6 will follow soon.


	6. This Is My Fight

Well here **Chapther 6: This Is My Fight**. I got no other things to say but leaf kunoichi ino and sakura might die from this story. That is all and **Chapther 7: Protect Her **is coming up shortly.

I might put up a new chapther everyday. but since school is starting I might be a little busy and update every other day. Man what the hell I'm I talking about I'm too smart to worry myself about school stuff. Well watever here **Jashinist Chapther 6: This Is My Fight. Chapther 7: Protect Her will follow today or tommorow. **

* * *

Hinata stared at the man standing on top of a tree branch. It was Matsuri. Hinata stared at Matsuri in pure shock. " Matsuri-san, what are you doing here ?"

Matsuri stared at Hinata with a worried look. It seems like Matsuri is staring to have feelings for Hinata. He jumped down from the tree branch and landed beside Hinata.

" Hinata-san are you ok ?" Matsuri looked at Hinata's sandal and turned his gaze to Hidan who has a confused look on his face.

" Hey prick, can you fucking get lost. We're trying to have a fucking fight here. We dont need any fucking interferance from anyone." Hidan looked at Matsuri with an angred look.

" Hidan-san, why are you fighting with Hinata-san ?" Matsuri looked at Hidan with a cold face but has anger in his eyes.

" I'm fucking fighting with her because I fucking want to. Plus she agreed to it so fucking get lost so we can continue the damn fight." Hidan was getting irritated.

Matsuri looked at Hidan with a slight angered look. Matsuri clenched his fist and ran up to Hidan. Hinata was starteled.

" Matsuri-san stop !" Hinata screamed at Matsuri. Matsuri ignored Hinata's plea and just kept on charging towards Hidan.

Hidan smirked and pulled his scythe. Matsuri failed to notice the scythe charging towards him. Hidan's scythe managed to cut Matsuri's back. Hidan charged towards Matsuri and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying a few meters hitting his back hard on a tree.

" Matsuri-san!" Hinata struggled to get free but the kunais held her to the ground deep. _' Matsuri-san needs my help. How do I help him when I'm trapped here ?' _Hinata made a hand seal and a clone popped out. The clone made it's way to assist Matsuri.

Hidan pulled the scythe and looked at the blood coated blades. He sighed and pulled out a piece of cloth from his cloak and wiped the blood from the scythe's blades. " That's prick's fucking blood covered my scythe. His not worthy enought to die from a Jashinist's hands." After he cleaned off his scythe he threw the cloth aside and smirked at Hinata.

She was still trapped rooted to the ground. She was struggling to pull her legs off the ground. Hinata found it futile to pull her legs off the ground . She sighed and focused charka into her palms. Chakra was now visible from her palms. She bent down and grabbed a kunai in each hand. She managed to pull out some of the kunais. About 2 more kunais on each sandal was still rooted to the ground.

Hidan sensed about 6 chakra sources coming their way " Fuck! Just what we need more fucking interferance." Hidan formed hands seals and around him and Hinata with Matsuri and Hinata's clone and a force field rose up covering all of them from any outside interferance. They were still visible but no one can get in or out unless Hidan releases the seal.

Hinata pulled the last of the kunai when she heard someone shout out her name. She looked up and saw 6 male leaf shinobis on a near by tree branch looking at her.

" What are you doing here! Leave before you get hurt." Hinata looked at them all with a worried expression.

Naruto moved towards Hinata but was electricuted when he touched the barrier around Hinata and Hidan.

Hidan noticed that Naruto was caught on the trap and smirk. " Ha! You dumbass, you fell for my fucking trap !" Hidan began to laugh.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide when he saw Hidan. " He...he's the one..." Shikamaru whispered. Everyone turned to him.

" Shikamaru, what are you talking about ?" Naruto approached Shikamaru with a confused face.

Shikamaru started to shake as he gaze upon Hidan. " He...he killed Asuma-sensei."

The others stared at Shikamaru and then turned their gaze to Hidan. " His the man that killed Asuma-sensei ?" Neji glared at Hidan with angred eyes.

" Shikamaru, how did he kill Asuma-sensei ?" Neji turned away from Hidan and gazed back at Shikamaru.

" He tastes the blood of his opponent and stand inside some circle with a triangle on it and what every he does to his body happends to his opponent's body. He stabbed himself in his heart which meant Asuma's heart is also stabbed but he...his...immortal." Shikamaru never took his eyes off Hidan. His eyes were filled with fear, hatred and anger.

Naruto looked at Hidan and saw something interesting. " Hey Shikamaru, are you talking about that circle with a triangle inside ?"

The others turned to Naruto. Shikamaru gazed back at Hidan and noticed he was indeed standing in the middle of the Jashinist symbol.

" Oh my god, if thats how he kills then...HINATA! GET OUT THERE ! HURRY !" Naruto yelled at Hinata.

Neji started at Hidan and then to Hinata. She was looking at them in shock when she heard how Hidan kills his enemies.

Gaara pulled his sand out and started to attack the barrier hoping to penetrate through it. The others also started to attack the barrier hoping to weaken it.

Hinata stared at them. All of them trying to get pass the barrier and fight for her. She didn't want anyone to fight her battles for her. " STOP IT ! THIS IS MY FIGHT SO I DON'T WANT ANY INTERFERANCE FROM ANY OF YOU!"

The guys stopped attacking the barrier and stared at Hinata in silence. She all stared at them with tears forming on her eyes.

Hidan noticed that Hinata wasn't paying any attention to him, he smirked and took the chance to pull his scythe back getting ready to attack her with it.

Kiba saw Hidan pull his scythe back. " Oh no. HINATA GET OUT OF THE WAY ! WATCH OUT !" Everyone turned to Hidan and saw him smirking.

Hidan threw his scythe towards Hinata. When she heard Kiba's yelling she turned her gaze towards Hidan and saw nothing but his scythe charging at her.

" HINATA !" Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji yelled in unison. Gaara and Shino stood there stunned. Her name echoed the forest.

* * *

Blood spilled on the floor as the scythe made it's devestation.

The whole forest grew quiet. Matsuri ran up to Hinata before the scythe could hit her. The scythe was rooted on his back. Blood was coughed out by Matsuri as the scythe stuck his spine.

" Matsuri-san, why would you do that ?" Tears fell down Hinata's face as she watch her friend in pain. Hidan and the others stared at the sight in front of them.

Hidan sighed dissapointed that he wasn't able to hit Hinata. He pulled the scythe back to him hard causing Matsuri to scream out in pain as the scythe was pulled out of him roughly.

When the scythe came back to Hidan he looked at the blood coated blades. " You fucking prick! I told you once and I'm not fucking saying it again. Your fucking blood is not worthy. Your not worthy enough to be killed by a Jashinist such as I." Hidan took out another piece of cloth and wiped his scythe clean again but was cursing under his breath.

Hinata laid Matsuri on his stomach. Her index and middle finger stuck out and chakra escaped making it look like a scapel. She sliced through Matsuri's shirt and placed a palm on top of his wounds. Green glow came out of her palm as she healed Matsuri's wound. She activated her Byakugan and pushed 5 chakra points on Matsuri's back to avoid him from being paralized or being a handicap immobalized by the wound on his spine.

When Matsuri's back was all healed. Hidan finished cleaning off his scythe and wasted no more time and threw it at Hinata again.

The others were caugth off guard and failed to notice Hidan's attack. Hinata felt a killing intent and looked up only to see the scythe coming towards her again.

The male shinobi's stared silently as Hinata was stucked hard on the chest and shoulder by Hidan's scythe. Hinata's name echoed through out the forest as Kiba screamed it upon seeing Hinata get struck by Hidan's scythe.

The scythe's three blades buried themself on Hinata's shoulder to her chest. Hinata had a stunned face on as she felt the pain of the scythe stiking her. She let out a small gag with blood running down the side of her mouth. She fell to her knees and started to breath heavily. One of the blade stuck her right lung.

Hidan smirked and pulled his scythe back quicky making Hinata scream in pain. She fell on her back and struggled to sit up. She started coughing blood as her wounds began to open slightly. The wound on her lungs were making her chest fell tight causing her to cough out more blood.

She was cluching the parts where the scythe made cuts. She looked at Hidan and a smirked form on her blood drencthed lips.

Hidan raised and eyebrow and yelled " Bitch, in your condition your practically half dead already!" Hidan lifted his scythe and what he saw made him gasp. The scythe had no trace of her blood. He looked at the Hyuuga infront of him and saw her disappear in a puff of smoke. " Shit it was a shadow clone !"

Hidan looked around but before he could react, the real Hinata was right behind him. He turned with the scythe on his hand and was punched on the jaw hard sending him flying out of the Jashinist symbol. But a miscalculation to Hinata's attack was when Hidan flew the scythe accidentally struck her on her shoulders causing alot of blood to flow.

Hidan got up and clenched his chin with his hand. He looked at Hinata and his eyes grew wide. Hinata was standing in the middle of the Jashinist symbol. He quickly stood up and ran towards Hinata. _' No her blood must not fall and touch the Jashinist symbol.'_

She didn't notice that she was standing on the Jashinist symbol. Before she could move out to dodge Hidan's attack, darkness started to form under her feet.

Hidan stopped and stared at her in shock._ ' Her blood fell on the ground.' _With that said Hinata was surrounded by darkness. No one can see her throught the sphere of darkness.

Hinata blinked once then twice. She was now covered in darkness. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a pair of dark lavander eyes staring at her.

* * *

Ok thats chapther 6. chapther 7 well follow today or tommorow but it's going to be most likely tommorow. Well no other announcement .So **Chapther 7: Protect Her **is coming up soon very soon. Oh yeah your probly wondering how that was a hinata clone and not her reall one.

Ok so this is what happend when Hinata did the clone thing smoke appears and in that moment she pulled out every kunai pinning her down and quickly changed places with the pinned down clone. Man really she's so fast that it doesn't even look like she moved an inch when she pulled the kunais out. Well thats the explaination. sorry the chapther was short. I'll try to make the next ones longer. I hope...


	7. Protect Her

**OK people I have decided and I might change the pairings a bit. I'm gonna give atleast most of the guys in Naruto to have a romantic chapther with Hinata, but on my thoughts I should stick with the HinataXHidan pairings. I'm already thinking about a new story featuring SasukeXHinataXItachi pairings. Remember I told you there is going to be a special apperance of a ninja that know one would expect until the chapthers come when some of his identity is revealed. OK So heres Chapther 7: Protect Her. Chapther 8: Your My Responsibility well be making it's appearance near this week, ok maybe tommorow. Sorry guys but I think this chapther might be short.**

* * *

Hinata stared st the dark lavander eyes that also stared at her. Suprisingly they had a warm and gentle look on them that made Hinata feel comfortable. They remined them of how her mother would look at her. " Um...who a-are...y-you?" Hinata was a little nervous so she stuttered.

_" You'll know soon enough."_ The voice of the eyes seems cold but had a certain gentle touch to them.

Hinata walked towards the eyes and stopped when they looked at each other really close. " Your eyes remind me of my mothers. She said my grandfather has the same eyes as her." She whispered. The yes were very familiar to her. Suddenly an index finger and middle finger of a hand came up and gentley touched Hinata's forehead.

Hinata's eyes widened as the touch made her mind slowly black out. Her eyes stared widely as they changed color from light lavander to dark lavander.

* * *

Outside the sphere of darkness, Hidan watched the darkness swallow him. In a blink of an eye he too was surrounded by darkness. He saw Hinata standing there wide eyes. He noticed at her eye color has change. They seemed really familiar to him. He decided to approached Hinata. When he was right next to her, he poked her shoulder trying to get her attention. " Oi, what the fuck is wrong with you ?"

Hinata's eyes shut and opened them half way. She turned to Hidan and stared at him blankly.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the sight of her gaze. " Oi, what the fuck is wrong with you ?"

_" Hidan dont use such foul language in front of her when I'm around." _

Hidan turned around and saw a pair of dark lavander eyes staring at him. He immedietly recognized them.

Hidan bowed at the eyes. " Forgive me Lord Jashin."

_" Hidan I'm going to make this simple. I want you to protect this girl at all cost and teach her the ways of the Jashinist but skip the sacrifaices, she doesn't need to sacrifaice people. If you do that I well give you the final stage of becoming the total Jashinist. Your total immortality. That means nothing can harm you. You'll lose your body and become a spirit." _The eyes gazed at Hidan and turned towards Hinata.

She took out a kunai and plunged it at her stomach. She showed no sign of pain but smirked at the falt of pain. Blood quickly left her body and formed a red pool under her feet.

Hidan smirked at the sight of her face filled with pleasure of pain. He turned to the pair of eyes and said " Lord Jashin, is she also a Jashinist ?"

The eyes gazed back at Hidan. _" Yes, she is...and more." _

With that said Hidan became curious on what else Hinata was. The eyes disappeared and the darkness slowly disipated.

When the leaf nins saw the darkness disappear their eyes widened. They saw Hinata next to Hidan with a kunai in her stomach. She pulled out the kunai and dropped it on the floor. Hinata turned to Hidan who was smiling down at her. " Hidan-sensei shall we go?" She had a tone in her voice.

Hidan kept his smirk and nodded. His smirked changed to a frown when he heard Kiba yell out Hinata's name.

Hinata turned towards the leaf shinobis with a smirk on her face. They stared at her with shocked expressions. " Her...e-eyes..." Naruto whispered as he looked into Hinata's now dark lavander eyes.

Neji stared at Hinata and turned to Hidan who has an amused face on. " You bastard what did you do to Hinata ?!" Neji yelled with anger on his voice.

" I fucking didn't do anything." Hidan looked away from the leaf shinobis and turned towards Hinata who was now staring at him.

A dark shadow approached the barrier and formed a hand seal. Part of the barrier opened up allowing him to enter. The shadow stared at Hidan.

" Hidan what the hell are you doing ?" A cold low voice said behind Hidan.

Hidan turned around saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at him.

The leaf shinobis Gaara included stared at the man behind Hidan. They had shock expressions as they realized who it was.

* * *

Hidan stared at the man infront of him. Knowing who he was, he shot him a cold glare." Itachi what the fuck are you doing here ?" Hidan was a little irritated at Itachi for easyly getting through his barrier.

Hinata looked at Itachi with a blank expression. " Hidan-sensei can we take our leave now ?" Her tone was a little loud and irritated.

Hidan and Itachi looked at her with smirks on their faces " So Hyuuga Hinata we meet again. It's been a while." Itachi smirked he saw Hinata.

" Yes it has Itachi-san." Hinata looked at Itachi with a blank expression still attached to her face.

"What the fuck! You two fucking know each other ?!" Hidan yelled as he looked at Hinata and back to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. " I was her secret sensei back then." Itachi looked at Hinata with his usual cold expression.

Hinata sighed loudly catching Hidan and Itachi's attention. Her eyes still opened as they slowly changed back to dark to light lavander. She blinked a few times before looking at Hidan. " Hidan-sensei did the color change ?" Hidan nodded. " Ok good." Hinata feel her body weaken and fell to her knees and fainted. Hidan caught her before she could touch the floor.

He picked her up and look back at Itachi who seems to have a little jealousy on his eyes but Hidan was to focus on Hinata to notice. " I'm fucking taking her back to the fucking hideout. Sasori well be able to fucking check if anything is wrong with her."

Itachi nodded and looked at Hinata's sleeping form. " She called you sensei." Hidan looked shock for a second and looked back at Hinata with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah, I have to fucking teach her about the Jashinist religion. She's really cute so I'll have a fucking good time training her although she beat the shit out of me in a fight." Hidan turned to Itachi and smirked.

Itachi raised and eyebrow. " You two fought ?" He looked at Hidan with curiousity.

" Um yeah can't you fucking see her clothes are stained with fucking blood ?" He looked at Itachi with a little irritation.

Itachi looked at Hinata and saw blood stains on her shoulder and chest. " Is she all right ?"

" I fucking think so. She a fucking Jashinist like me so I think she's fucking ok." Hidan looked at Hinata with a smirk on his face.

Itachi's eyes widened when he heard what Hidan said. " She a immortal then ?"

Hidan nodded. " Well lets head back to that fucking town and get her shit. Hold onto her for a fucking moment, I need to take care of some shit real quick." Hidan walked up to Itachi and handed him Hinata.

Itachi looked at Hinata and back to Hidan.

Hidan walked up to were the leaf shinobis were. He made hand signs and partially opened up the barrier allowing the nins to enter.

They all landed infront of Hidan." Let go of Hinata." Neji looked at Itachi with anger on his eyes.

" Or what ?" Itachi stared at Neji with his sharingan staring at Neji.

Before Neji could reply Hidan, Hinata and Itachi disappeared and were already out of the barrier. " You fucking idiots like I said nothing can get in or out of this barrier so before you get out of this thing well be long gone." With that said they disappeared.

Kiba fell to his knees and started punching the floor. " Damn it they got Hinata !"

* * *

Well I told you chapther 7 is suck ass short but chapther 8 is going to be alittle longer. **Chapther 8: Your My Responsibility **well be soo much better. Thank you for those who have review my story and those who reffered my story to others. I know the story is boring but I havent even gotten to the Akatsuki thing yet but I'm alreadt getting there. So yeah.


	8. Your My Responsibility

Ok I know chapther 7 was short I dont know but I think this might be short too. Well watever this is Chapther 8: **Your My Responsibility.**

* * *

Hidan and Itachi jumped from tree to tree and made it back to the town. At that moment Hinata moaned in pain and woke up. They stopped when they heard her moan. She looked up and saw Itachi's face looking down on her. Suprisingly she didn't blush. " Itachi-san can you put me down ?"

Itachi looked at her for a moment and set her feet on the tree branch. Hidan looked at Hinata. " Oi. Where are you fucking staying in town. We need to fucking get your shit so we can leave." Hinata nodded and started to walk towards a small inn near them Hidan and Itachi followed her.

When they made it to her room she went through her bag and grabbed a few clothes and showered. Hidan and Itachi were sitting on her bed waiting for her. After she finished showering she changed her clothes and left the old ones in the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Itachi and Hidan waiting for her.

She went thorough her bag one more time and pulled out two paperbombs. She walked towards the middle of the floor and placed one paperbomb on the carpet. After that she walked towards Itachi and Hidan. " We need to go. I'm blowing this place up to cover up my trail. " With that said the two Akatsuki members nodded.

Hinata grabbed her bag and they made their way out the inn. Before they left Hinata placed the last paperbomb in front of the inn door and smirked. Hidan and Itachi were standing behind her and watched her place the bomb on the door. She turned around with a smile on her face and walked towards them. She passed them and turned around. They were both staring at her and stepped towards her.

She looked at the inn door as it opened and saw two men exit through the door. Before they could step out of the building, Hinata calmly said " Kai." and watched as the building blow up infront of them. The two men's body blew up and parts of their body lay infront of her. Hinata looked at the bloody body parts and laughed.

Hidan and Itachi stared widely at the now blown up building. They turned their gaze towards Hinata and noticed her slightly evil laughter. Hidan turned towards Itachi and said. " Itachi I have a fucking feeling that Deidara is going to like her." Itachi looked at Hidan and nodded.

Hidan poked Hinata's shoulder and said " Lets go, the Akatsuki base isn't far from here." With that said Hinata stopped laughing amd nodded.

* * *

Hidan and Itachi started walking and Hinata followed them. She was stopped when 5 drunk men appeared in front of her. " Hey baby wanna have a drink with us."

Hinata looked at Hidan and Itachi who wear still walking. " Hidan-sensei can I have a little bit of fun before we leave ?!"

Hidan and Itachi turned around and saw 5 guys with Hinata. Hidan nodded thinking that she wanted a drink with the men. Hidan and Itachi made their way back to Hinata, but in an instant Hinata stared to Gentle Fist all the men. In a second they all fell on the floor.

Hidan and Itachi stared at her with wide eyes. " I fucking thought she wanted to have a drink." Hidan and Itachi smirked as Hinata Gentle Fisted the men around her. When she finished she could hear clapping and when she turned it was Hidan. " Well it's fucking good to know that my pupil is strong." Hinata started to walk towards them but she felt a tap on her shoulders and turned.

About 50 men stood behind her with weapons and angered looks on their face. " You bitch ! What the fuck did you do to my men?!" One of the man stepped towards Hinata started swing his katana infront of her. Seems like the man was drunk.

Hinata looked at the man's katana and she quickly took a liking to it. " Your katana is nice. Let me have it.'

The man stared at Hinata and started laughing. " Like hell bitch ! OK if you beat me you can take my sword and I'll make you our leader. If you dont beat me then you become my whore." The man laughed and the other behind him followed.

Hinata turned her face towards Hidan and Itachi. " Hidan-sensei can I ?" Hidan nodded. " Lets see if you can beat the shit out of this guy. This fucking gang happends to be very powerful, Hinata. We have a fucking pack with them but if you manage to take control of them then we can make use of their gang influince."

Hinata nodded and turned her gaze towards the man infront of her. " Are you strong because if your not then you might as well just give me your katana right now."

The man laughed again. " I'm the strongest man in this gang bitch ! I'm the fucking leader. Get ready for tonight cause I'll fuck you up all night." He laughed. " The only way for you to win is if you kill me and of course thats not going to happend." The man held his katana and pointed it at Hinata.

Hinata just stood there looking at the man. She held up one finger on her left hand. "I'm usually a right handed person so I'm not good with my left. By just looking at you I can guess that all I need to use is one finger on my left hand to defeat you."

The man gritted his teeth in annoyance. " Oh yeah, well you'll be getting one of my finger fucking you all night." With that said the man charged at Hinata with his katana aiming at her.

Hinata sighed and bent down. She tapped her finger on to the ground gently and the ground started to split in half. The man fell into the hole before getting Hinata. She walked up to him and pulled up the man on his collar with one finger. She sat the man down infront of her and placed her finger in his forehead. She poked the man's forehead gently and on the other side of his head blood slowly poured out. Before the man collapsed she grabbed the man's katana and plunged it to the ground.

" I win." Was all she said as she looked at the dying man infront of her. She looked up and saw the men from before stood there silently and bowed infront of her. " WE WELCOME YOU AS OUR NEW LEADER !" All the men bowed and looked up to her.

Hinata looked at Hidan and said. " Umm... Hidan-sensei what do I do with these guys ?" She had a confused look on her face as she turned back to the men behind her.

" Well fucking do what you want. Your their fucking leader." Hidan said with a little proudness on his voice for his pupil.

Itachi looked at Hinata with amazement in his eyes. _' She becomes the leader of a powerfull gang that Akatsuki fails to eleminate because she wanted a katana from one of them...Hinata I see you have become strong. Your not the same shy weak little girl I once knew.' _Itachi smirked as he looks at Hinata.

Hinata turned back to Hidan. " Hidan-sensei is it ok if we stay in town for a little bit. Since I'm their new leader I need to be informed of the gang activities around these areas and others as well. " Hinata looked at Hidan with a straight face. Hidan nodded and looked at Itachi. " Itachi can you fucking believe it. When I meet her she was fucking shy and stuttering at every fucking sentence but now...she grows up so fast !" Hidan was starting to sound a little like Gai sensei.

Itachi signed and looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Hidan with a smile on her face. She turned around and looked at the guys. " I am Hyuuga Hinata. I'm now your new leader. Men is there more of you or is this it ?"

On of the man nodded and stepped towards Hinata. " Yes Hinata-sama. There are alot more of us. The gangs has over 25 different hideouts containing atleast 20,000 men in each ." The man looked at Hinata with a straight face. Hinata placed a hand in the man's shoulder and smiled. The man was a little supprised because all the past leaders of the gang were mostly mean jackasses that beats him up everytime he gets close enough.

" Thank you so much for the information. May I atleast know your name?" Hinata had a kind and gentle voice as she spoke to the man.

The man infront of her blushed. " Forgive me Hinata-sama. My name is Sanoske." He bowed infront of Hinata.

" Please to meet you Sanoske-kun." Hinata smiled at him.

The man stared at Hinata with shock written on his face. _' Did she just call me 'kun' ? What an amazing leader she is.' _The man bowed at Hinata. " Please Hinata-sama. I'm not worthy for you to call me 'kun'. Please address me with something low."

Hinata frowned at the man. " Aww. Come on Sanoske-kun. I'm the leader am I not. Don't I have the right to call my men by the names I want to call them. Since I'm your leader, all of you have better get use to me calling all of your names with 'kun' in the end am I clear ! I respect my new men enought to do so." She smiled at all of them.

All the men have tears running down there faces as they listen to Hinata's words. One of the man sobbed loudly as he said " Hinata-sama... Your the best leader this gang has ever had !" The others sobbed and agreed.

Hinata smiled at the men. " Well I better say this before I leave but I'll be back sometime this week." Hinata signed and looked at her men. " I Hyuuga Hinata give all the men in my gang my respect and trust. Know one thing if any of you betray me or any other gang member, you well pay and I well be the one to deliver the punishment. Is that understood men !"

All the men now started sobbing even more. " Hinata-sama we will never go against your wishes. Your respect for us has given you our unquestionable loyalty in return and we well never betray you or a commrade !" The all the men sobbed after hearing Hinata's encouraging words. Sanoske looked at Hinata with awe._' I dont believe this. She got all the men to cry. She is going to be a great leader. A cute one for that matter.' _

" Sanoske-kun about how many guys are in here right now ?" Hinata asked Sanoske with a little smile.

" Hinata-sama about 50 men." Sanoske looked at Hinata a little confused on why she asked that.

" Men I want you all to line up in a single line side by side. You can still cry if you want." With that said all the men lined up in one line side by side in an instant. " WOW ! You guys really follow orders quite well." With that said the men smiled at Hinata with more tears running down their faces. " Thank you for the compliment Hinata-sama !" All the men said in unison.

Hinata smiled at the men and formed a hand sign. With that about fifty clones popped out of smoke. Each one of the Hinata clone hugged a member of the gang and thanking him for his loyalty. The men blushed and smiled like little kids at Hinata. The real Hinata was looking at the scence with a smile on her face. When the hugging was done all the clones waved good bye and disappearded in a puff of smoke.

In the backround the two Akatsuki members stared at Hinata with amazement in their faces." She has the potential to become a great leader." Itachi said as he looked at Hinata with a smirk. " I fucking agree. She fucking easyly gained these men's trust and fucking loyalty in a matter of minutes by saying encouraging words." Hidan was proud of his new pupil.

Hinata turned her head towards Hidan. " Hidan-sensei is it ok if I bring Sanoske back with us ? I wish to talk to him about the gang's bushiness and other activities. I may need to talk to someone who has knowledge in money handling ?" Hinata had a hand on her chin as she talk about the gang activities.

Hidan had an idea. " Yeah sure watever you can fucking bring him. The leader would be fucking happy to know that a powerful gang is now under one of the Akatsuki's control. Oh and I know fucking someone in the Akatsuki with alot of knowledge about money. His name is Kakuzu and his my partner."

Hinata looked at Hidan. " His your partner ?" Hinata turned her gaze to Itachi. " Itachi-san if I remember correctly your partner is Hoshigake Kisame am I right ?"

" Yes, Kisame is my partner but how do you know that ?" Itachi looked at Hinata with curiosity on his eyes.

" Kurenai-sensei told me after she fought you and Kisame-san with Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei." Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

"Hn" was all that Itachi said.

Hinata frowned at his reply. " Man you do that too? You Uchihas. I get enough of that reply from Sasuke now I have to get it from you too?"

Itachi had an amused look on his eyes. " Hn."

Hinata glared at Itachi and turned to Hidan. She had remembered that she had been wanting to ask a question to Hidan. " Umm...Hidan-sensei can I ask you something?"

Hidan looked at her and nodded.

" Umm before we fought, when we we're at the bar...um...err...how did you...um..." Hinata started to play with her fingers.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in Hinata's behavior. Itachi did the same thing Hidan did." Well what the fuck is your question ?" Hidan was starting to get impatient and annoyed at her fingers moving all over the place.

" How did you know I was lying about these ?" Hinata pulled her sleeves up and held her wrist up to Hidan.

Itachi stared at them wide eyed. " Hinata, what the hell are those?" Itachi had slight anger on his voice as he looks at the scars on Hinata's wrist.

Forgetting that Itachi was there she suddenly pulled her sleeves down. Hidan looked at her and saw the saddness and pain in her eyes. " I know you were lying back then because I can see it in your eyes."

Hinata looked at Hidan and smiled." Well you were right I was lying, sorry Hidan-sensei."

Hidan just nodded. Itachi looked at Hinata with concern in his eyes.

" Well we should be going." Hinata said and the two Akatsuki nodded. " Give me a moment so I can say fair well to my men." Hinata turned and looked at the gang members." Well men it was nice meeting you all today. You well see me more often as I get settled with the Akatsuki members. Just know that since I'm your leader it's my duty to protect my men and it's you duty to protect each other. Some of you may not like me but know this, you are all my comrade and I will risk my life to save every comrade in this gang. I hope you all feel the same way."

Again all the men started sobbing " You really are the best leader this gang has ever had !" All the men agreed and Hinata felt right at home with these guys.

Sanoske stepped up. " We would really be honored if you would rename our gang in your honor." Sanoske smiled at Hinata.

" Umm I hope you dont mind me asking but what was the old name?"

" Umm The Yuuyake. The old leader name it because he doesn't like akatsuki so he named us the opposite of the akatsuki." Sanoske looked at Hinata alittle embarrased.

" Oh is that so ?" She turned her head towards the men. " Ok men I'll be renaming the gang's names but I want every person in this gangs suggestions. Can one of you guys inform the other base that you have a new leader and that I want every single person in this gang's suggestion. Every single one. I want to communicate with you guys." With that said the men started crying again.

Hinata smiled warmly at them and slightly bowed. When the men saw her bow they all got to their knees and bowed at her with their heads touching the floor.

Hinata frowned at the men. " Oh please dont do that. I'm not use to people bowing at me like, that even though I'm the Hyuuga Clan heiress no one ever bowed to me like that so please stop." Hinata had a sad tone on as the men got up looking at her in awe.

" Hinata-sama your the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan Konoha's powerful Kekkie Genkai clan aside from the Uchiha clan ?" Sanoske looked at their new leader with amazement._ ' She is a fitting leader for our gang." _

Hinata looked at Sanoske a little confused. " Um yes I am the Hyuuga Clan heiress. Umm Sanoske-kun is there a problem with that ?"

" Oh no Hinata-sama. It's just amazing to know that our gang leader is the heiress of a powerful clan such as the Hyuugas." Sanoske smiled.

Hinata smiled at Sanoske. " Why thank you Sanoske but my clan does not think I'm a strong leader so my father taught about disowning me."

Sanoske was shocked at what he just heard. " Your own father thought about disowning you Hinata-sama ?!" Sanoske yelled getting the mens attention as they all gasped. The two Akatsuki members stared at Hinata with shock.

" Yeah he did but then he didn't want to give up on me so he took me and my sister to train at this place for almost a year so I became stronger and worthy to become the Hyuuga Clan's heiress. I think my coronation as the head of the clan is next year or so." Hinata smiled at the men.

Hinata grabbed Sanoske's wrist and pulled him towards the Akatsuki members. She stopped and turned to the men again." I hope you guys dont mind me taking Sanoske. You guys can go back to your base or hang around here for awhile if you'd like. I'll be visiting soon so expect me at your base this week." She smiled at the gang memebrs.

The men wanted to honor her as she left so they got to their knees and bowed to the ground again.

Hinata frowned at this sight." Stop that right now. I now banned that way of bowing when you address me, thank me or apologize to me. I dont want my men to have to bow that way to me or anybody else. Even though I'm your leader, I dont dare ask anyone in the clan or gang to bow at me like that. It not good to look at plus it gives me alot of attention and not to mention it's back breaking for you guys." Hinata let out a little giggle.

All the men got up and bowed the way she wanted them to.

Hinata turned and smiled at Sanoske and the two Akatsuki memners." Well can we go now?"

Hidan and Itachi nodded and they started to walk. Hinata and Sanoske followed.

* * *

" Oh damn it I almost forgot." Hinata walked back and grabbed the katana on the ground. She waved goodbye at the men and ran after Hidan, Itachi and Sanoske.

Well thats chapther 8. You all thought it was about Hinata and Hidan when they got back to the akatsuki HQ right ? Well it wasn't it's about Hinata wanting a damn katana and getting a gang with it. Well **Chapther 9: A Night With A Gang Member** well be coming up. The next chapthers might be short because it's mostly long conversations with each Akatsuki members.


	9. A Night With A Gangmember

**Jashinist Chapther 9: A Night With A Gang Member.**

--

They finally made it to the Akatsuki base. Hidan and Itachi made hand seals and a huge boulder rose up revealing a cave behind it. They all went inside. The place had a very rocky feature.

" Hinata-san, follow me to your room and bring that Sanoske guy with you. " Itachi looked at Hinata. She nodded and began to follow him with Sanoske walking behind her.

" See you later Hidan-sensei." Hinata waved goodbye to Hidan with a smile. Hidan nodded and waved back.

Hidan did a couple of hand signs and signed. " Well the barrier should be gone by now." With that said he walked the opposite direction that the others took and vanished in the darkness.

Itachi walked through a tunnel and they found theirself in a cave filled with hallways and doors.

Each door had a plack on it with labels and a white board that was designed by each member. Hinata was too busy looking at each boards to notice that Itachi had stopped. She bumped right into his back causing her to fall down.

Luckly Sanoske was right behind her and caught her before she fell.

--

Itachi stopped at a door with a plack that says 'Reserved'. Next to the room was a door that says 'Sasori' and the other side of the room was a door that says 'Tobi'. Itachi opened the door and looked back at Hinata. " Hinata-san this is your room."

Hinata ignored Itachi's comment and looked at Itachi and said. " Who's Sasori and Tobi ?"

Itachi looked at her for a moment and said. " Their Akatsuki memebers, when your with Sasori don't make him wait and if your with Tobi...well you'll see." Itachi smirked and stepped inside the room.

Hinata glared at Itachi and turned to Sanoske and grabbed his arm pulling him inside the room. Inside, they found the room to be quite big. It has a large bed, small night stand with a lamp, few dressers and a large bathroom and a small rug in the floor. Hinata turned to Itachi and bowed. " Thank you for leading me to my room Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded and started to walk towards the door. He placed his palm on the plack and changed the label to 'Hinata'.

He left the room leaving Hinata and Sanoske alone. " Ok Sanoske-kun we need to discuss somethings so have a seat." She walked to her bed and sat down her bag on the floor next to her bed.

Sanoske looked around and found no where to sit. " Um Hinata-sama where am I suppose to sit ?"

Hinata looked around and found out that Sanoske had no place to sit in. She walked up to Sanoske but failed to notice that the small rug was right next to her causing her to stumble and fall.

Sanoske quickly rushed up to Hinata and caught her before she could fall. He stared at her as she grabs hold of his shoulders trying to get up. She looks up and sees Sanoske's face close to hers. She blushes and so does Sanoske realizing how close they were.

Hinata got up and stood next to Sanoske. " Umm thank you Sanoske-kun, well you can sit in the bed." Hinata walked towards the bed and laid down and closed her eyes.

Sanoske blushed and sat next to her on the bed. " Thank you , Hinata-sama what do you need to know about the gang ?"

Hinata didn't reply. She moaned a little and opened her eyes." Umm Sanoske-kun I'm a little tired, yawn can we talk about this tommorow it's a little late." her tone was filled with hints that she felt drowsy.

" Of course Hinata-sama. I'll just go back to town and go back to base. I'll see you tommorow." Sanoske got up and bowed at Hinata.

" No wait Sanoske-kun...umm can you stay ? This room is too big for me." Hinata was still laying down on the bed. Looking at the ceiling.

" Ok Hinata-sama but where well I sleep ?" Sanoske looked a little confused and pleased. He had a blush on his face thinking that she wanted him to sleep next to her.

Hinata got up and formed a couple of hand seals. She gently tapped the floor next to her bed with her palm and wood started to come out of the ground forming a bed next to hers. She looked at Sanoske. " Well you can sleep here tonight." She picked up her bag and pulled out a couple of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. " Sanoske-kun I'm going to take a shower. Get some rest you look tired yourself." She entered the bathroom and began to shower.

Sanoske nodded and headed towards the bed. The top part was covered in soft moss. He headed towards the dresser and found white sheets. He took them and draped them over the bed. Sanoske laid down and it was suprisingly soft and comfortable. He looked at the ceiling and pictured Hinata's face.

_' She's such an innocent person. I dont think she can handle being the leader but something about her makes me think that she can become the ideal leader that this gang needs, not to mention that she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Why would she involve herself with the Akatsuki?' _Sanoske's thoughts were interrupted when Hinata stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black fishnet shirt and black shorts.

She had a towel on her hand and sat down on her bed. She dried her head and laid down on the bed. She pulled the sheets over her and went to sleep. " Good night Sanoske-kun." With that said she fell asleep.

" Good night Hinata-sama." Sanoske looked at Hinata while she slept. _' She looks so innocent when she sleeps. No...she doesn't need to sleep to look innocent. Our new leader is really...cute. Wait...what the hell am I saying. I mean she is pretty cute but why am I thinking that. OH GOD dont tell me... Damn seems like I've already fallen for my new leader, but hey...who could blame me.'_

Sanoske sighed and took one last look at Hinata and fell asleep.

--

Well sorry but thats it. In the next chapther we go back to the boys. **Chapther 10: Retreat and Clues To Hinata's True Past**. The boys go back to Konoha and inform the hokage about Hinata's status and blah blah blah. A new darkness is after Hinata and she doesn't know it yet.

OK people I just want to give you guys a heads up like this story is going to be a crossover with different animes mostly my fav ones so expect other anime characthers from different anime to come and try to woo our beloved Hinata.


	10. Retreat and Clues To Hinata's True Past

**(READ PLEASE BECAUSE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.)**

Ok. People I have decided to make this story so good that there well be crossovers to other animes. I'm not telling what they are but it well affect Hinata and Akatsuki. The next few chapthers well be about Hinata and Akatsuki but this one well be about Konoha.**i will be working on another story so this story will be paused for a few weeks the new story will be about HINATAxSASUKE AND WELL THE FIRST REVIEW I GET SAYING WHICH MALE NINJA SHOULD BE PARTNERED UP WITH HER IN THAT LOVE TRIANGLE WILL APPEAR BOTH IN THIS STORY AS HINATA'S LOVE INTEREST AND THE OTHER STORY WHICH I'M CALLING "HOW OFTEN IS SOMETIMES." **

**Jashinist Chapther 10: Retreat and Clues To Hinata's True Past**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the forest, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Neji and Shino attacked the barrier that bounded them from the outside world. Shikamaru stays back trying to come up with a plan.

" Damn it ! Everything we do the barrier just throws back at us ! " Kiba was getting frustrated. The others were getting tried and feel to their knees and sat on the cold forest floor.

" *sign* We need to stop for a moment. You guys rest up. We need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible." Shikamaru looked really pissed off.

" WHAT ?!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get up. " How could you suggest that we just go back to Konoha and leave Hinata with those bastards !"

Shikamaru glared at Naruto. " We need to inform the Hokage about the situation." Shikamaru wanted to stay and get Hinata back but all of them were in no condition to fight off the Akatsuki. " We already know that she's with dangerous people, so we need to go back to Konoha and get back up."

" Shikamaru's right. We'll need back up if we want to get Hinata back." Neji looked around the barrier with his Byakugan activated. " But first off we need to get out off here. "

The others nodded and started to get up when the barrier started to disappear.

" Guys, is it just me or is the barrier disappearing ?" Naruto looked around alittle confused. The others looked around the area and stared at Neji. He gave a nod and they all started to retreat back to Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK IN KONOHA AT THE HYUUGA MANSION**

" What are you trying to saying Hokage-sama ?!" The enraged Hiashi stood up and glared at the Hokage.

"*sign* Hinata doesn't have a curse, she has a very rare bloodline and she got it from ..._them_. " Tsunade had her eyes closed and she looked really worried.

" What bloodline are you talking about exactly ?" Hiashi calmed down a bit but was really worried because the bloodline was connected to _them_ and thinking back he believes that Hinata could die just like his wife. " Did my wife carry this bloodline ?"

" No and it was all transfered to Hinata before that time. We checked Hanabi and it seems like she doesn't have a trace of that blood that Hinata has or any DNA connecting her to the blood in Hinata , but she is still your daugther." Tsunade opened her eyes and all you can see is pain and worry imprinted on her glares.

Hiashi was overwhelmed by the information spilled in front of him by the Hokage. " So... was it Hinata's grandfather, my wife's father that gave my daugther this bloodline ?"

Tsunade looked at Hiashi a little confused. " Hinata's grandfather ? We have no idea who this man is so we had no theories of him being in the bloodline equation , but there could be a possibility that he has a connection to this problem."

Hiashi nodded and turned to look at the window behind him. It was dark out and the moon shined out giving to the darkness filled world. He turned and looked at the Hokage.

" So, Hiashi-san are you going to inform me on who Hinata's grandfather is ?" The Hokage was very curious to find out about Hinata's grandfather.

Hiashi took a deep breath. He turned back to the window and looked at the full moon. " Hinata's grandfather and my wife's father is...."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the door where Hiashi and the Hokage spoke, Hanabi stood there stunned. She had recently heard about Hinata's real mission. Hanabi started to feel anger and saddness inside her. _' Hinata nee-chan...you liar *sob* how could you...*sob* you promised...*sob* how could you leave me...'_

Hanabi's tears ran down her cheeks leaving small water trails. Hanabi had ran away from the door and to Hinata's room. Hanabi running away made her miss an important fact about Hinata. She missed the conversation about Hinata's real problem and why she decided to persue the Akatsuki.

Hanabi crashed her body onto Hinata's bed, staining Hinata's pillows with her tears coming down like rain in a big storm. Crying loudly she cursed herself remembering all those times before they started bonding, when she was cruel and bitter towards her older sister.

Hanabi thinks that Hinata left because of her. _' She must be mad at me for ignoring her all those years and acting bitter towards her. Gomen...please Hinata nee-chan... forgive me and come back home. I dont think I can stand this place without you.'_

After those thoughts Hanabi fell asleep crying her eyes out. That night she had a dream about Hinata. Not a nightmare but a dream that dates back to that year, that one faithful year when they started bonding. With a smile on her face, Hanabi's tears dried and slept the night feeling in high heavens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Back to Tsunade and Hiashi)**

"Hyuuga-san are you sure that _he_ is Hinata's grandfather ?" pure shock and fear was written on the hokage's face.

Hiashi too had fear and worry written on his face. " I'm positive that _he_ is. Knowing him, my daugther's life is always at risk ever since _that day_."

" Tsk. We need to find Hinata and fast. If Akatsuki finds out about this information we might all be in danger considering if that _thing_ doesn't..." the hokage trailed off upon seeing the look of total worry on the face of the Hyuuga clan leader.

" Yes...but without_ them _it will never be done." Hiashi looked at the hokage and had regained his usual stone cold face.

" Indeed. If Akatsuki finds a way to get to those _two_...Hinata well infact fall to darkness and all of us will fall to the darkness that might swallow her." Tsunade closed her eyes and her hands formed into fist.

" Yes, but _they've_ been away for a long time. I dont think that _they'll_ want to disturb her since _they_ gave her to us for her to have a peaceful life." Hiashi stood up and walked towards the window of the study room.

Tsunade got up and headed towards the door. She slids the door and steps out but stops and turns her head to Hiashi. " I'll be going now and remember this Hyuuga-san... Hinata is like a daugther to me and I wont let _them_ get her." With that the hokage closed the door and made her way back to the hokage tower.

Back at Hiashi the last words he said after the hokage left was a soft whispher " I know...I know..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**( THE NEXT DAY WITH HANABI)**

Hanabi walked the halls of the hyuuga mansion that lead to her father's study room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

" Enter." said Hiashi in a tired voice.

Hanabi opened the door and slid into the Hyuuga leader's study room finding him sitting infront of a table filled with scrools and old documents. Hanabi walked towards her father stopping infront of his desk.

" Father...um...is sister coming back anytime soon...?" She had already known that Hinata would not return but something in her wanted to make sure that the truth must be told.

The question made Hiashi flinch and hesitate on answering but after a few seconds of silince he came up with one reply. " I dont know." His voice was filled with saddness and worry.

Hanabi stood tall trying so hard to hold back her rushing tears." Ok, father, I'll take my leave now." Hanabi bowed and left the room. As she closed the door, she quickly made her way to Hinata's room eyes filled with tears. _' Damn it...' _ She made it to Hinata's room and sobbed into her pillow repeatedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(BACK TO THE BOYS)**

"OK, we're almost at the Konoha gates." Neji said as they increased their speed trying to return to konoha as soon as possible.

" So when we get to the village we go to the hokage and tell her what happend." Shikamaru explained the details of the plan and the others nodded.

" Can we hurry a little bit more, Hinata's with the Akatsuki. For all we know they could be hurting her right now." Naruto being his impatient self increased his speed more leaving the others behind.

" NARUTO ! Slow down ! We'll get there soon enough." Kiba not wanting to be left behind ran after naruto leaving the others too.

Shikamaru sighed while Neji and Gaara slightly increased their own speed trying to catch up to Naruto and Kiba.

As the two ninjas left the other three behind, Neji , Shikamaru and Gaara decided to talk about how they'll rescue Hinata from the Akatsukis.

Oblivious to any of them that two figures were listening to there conversation about the damsel in destressed Hinata. While another pair of dark figures listening to the conversation ,oblivious from Neji , Shikamaru ,Gaara and the two figures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(SOMEWHERE NEAR KONOHA GATES WITH THE **_TWO_** FIGURES)**

_"Hmm.... it seems as though our little sister is in some sort of trouble."_ one of the figure said with a cold tone and a hint of amusement and worry for the situation.

The other figure made a growling sound as if irritated by the problem. _" This is all your fault you bastard! If you hadn't left her in this damn place she wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place ! " _

_" Calm your self little brother...I'm sure that Hinata can take care of herself."_ The figure turned around away from the second figure and away from the Konoha gates to the opposite direction._" Remember...she may be our sister but after that day, she'll need to remember us so we can get to her, plus her other family might be looking for her too so we need to hurry and show ourself to her before those two can."_and with that he dissapeared in a blink of an eye.

The other one made another growling noise before leaving with the other figure.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**( SOMEWHERE NEAR KONOHA GATES WITH THE TWO **_**DARK**_** FIGURES)**

**" So her first family seems to be searching for her too."** One of the dark figures stepped out of the shadows to reveal that she is a woman about the same age as Hinata. **"Well no matter, because big sister remember... she'll have a bit more of a trouble remembering those two." **another figure appeared from behind the first figure and chuckled evilly.

**" This alliance of yours better work to get our beloved little sister back or else you know what will happen to you now that youor blood is rendered useless." **the first figure disappeared leaving the other one alone.

**" Damn those two bastards. If they hadn't taken away our little sister and leaving her in this wreached place, i wouldn't be helping Saya find Hinata." **with that the figure also disappeared leaving nothing behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it for today I'd say i did a pretty good number on the supense but i kinda spoiled the story crossover cause of the whole "your blood is now useless" thing.

Well thats that. **Chapther 11 Things Are Different Now **will be coming when I finish it . WITH THIS CHAPTHER I'M ADDING A SNEAK PEEK TO MY NEW STORY " HOW OFTEN IS ONE TIME" A SUMMARY ACTUALLY.

**I DONT ASK FOR REVIEWS BUT PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE SO I KNOW IF THE STORY WILL MAKE IT OR NOT. IT'S A MALE UNDESIDED CHARACTHER X HINATA X SASUKE**

Hinata, a nurse at a famous hospital and Sasuke's girlfriend. Sasuke, a doctor at a famous hospital and Hinata's boyfriend. They have one thing incommon... both of them well be tricked by Sakura, Hinata's best friend and Sasuke's very desperate and dangerous fan girl and the daugther of the woman that owns the hospital.

Hinata and Sasuke are madly in love with each other and decided to get married. Sakura, Hinata's best friend wants Sasuke but cant so she plots against Hinata to stop the wedding. On the wedding day of Hinata and Sasuke, Hinata doesn't Sasuke looks for her to no end but was stopped with Hinata's car was found fallen off a cliff and burning. A body was found inside the car and was presumed to be Hinata.

Sasuke could not accept the death of his one true love, Hinata and under goes great depression. With Sasuke in depression, Sakura comes in and helps Sasuke move on. Sasuke decided to marry Sakura after under going total depression for a while but doesn't really and never really loved Sakura.

Hinata escapes the accident and comes back to find Sasuke engaged to Sakura but doesnt think of it alot since she lost her memory. Sasuke could not believe that Hinata is back and can take the fact that she lost her memory of him. He wants to get back together with her but is trapped with Sakura.

Hinata seeks refuge to her friend Temari and decided to move on and go to America. Hinata's life gets more complicated when she finds out that she's pregnant and the worse part of it is that she slowly remembers her past while in America and she goes back to Japan to have her baby there but then Sakura asks her to do the most difficult thing in her whole life... she asks Hinata to be her brides maid at her wedding..

Can she tell Sasuke the truth or will she keep it a secret forever ? Can Sasuke find a way to get back together with Hinata or is he trapped with Sakura forever ? Who is this guy that seems to be after the affections of Hinata ? What's wrong with Hinata's baby ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was basically the story but a few more twist and turns well be in the story cause that is not even half of the story. just like Jashinist, this story well be very long. Thank you for your time and I well still work on Jashinist.**


	11. Things Are Different Now

**Well this is ****Jashinist Chapther 11 Things Are Different Now****. PEOPLE I'M NOT WRITING THIS STORY FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT. I'M WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS. IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY THEN GO AHEAD AND LET ME HEAR IT CAUSE I'LL BE WILLING TO MAKE A FEW ADJUSTMENTS TO THE STORY BUT FIRST COME FIRST SERVE. I CAN ONLY CHANGE SOME STUFF CAUSE I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO END THE STORY. I'M NOT ASKING FOR IDEAS BECAUSE I HAVE RUN OUT BUT BECAUSE I WANT YOU GUYS TO ENJOY THIS THE WAY YOU WANT. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( At the Akatsuki Base With Hinata)**

Hinata work up finding her self in the Akatsuki room she was given. She looked around to find Sasonske but found nothing but a note on his neatly folded made climbed out of the bed and walked toward Sanoske's bed and picked up the letter. Hinata started to read the letter.

_Dear, Hinata-sama,_

_I apologize for leaving without permission. The gang members are busy cleaning up the base so that it's ready when you came to visit. A man named Kakuzu was sent to come with me back to the base to discuss about the money matter so that youi can take a day-off. I hope to see you soon Hinata-sama. _

_Sincerly, Sanoske_

After reading the letter, Hinata's back began to get warm. The burning sensation was comforting to Hinata because of the cold room she was currently in. The warmth began to dissapate and so Hinata out down the letter back into Sanoske's bed and walked towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**(Same place but at the living room of the base with Hidan, Itachi and Kisame)**

" *sign* Fucking god it's really boring in here without Kakuzu to annoy ! *yawn* " Hidan sat on the black sofa lazily. Itachi was sitting down in the other sofa next to Hidan, reading a book. Kisame on the other hand was passed out between the two sofas using his Samehada as a pillow.

Hinata came into the room filled with s-rank criminals but ignored all of them without a single ' good moring ' or any acknowkedgement that they were there and made her way to the kitchen next to the living room. She stood in front of the kitchen door taking in the contents of the kitchen. It was large and had a large rectangle dining table. The counters of the kitchen was filled with vegetables, herbs and spices and there was a large fridge near the sink.

Hinata walked towards the large fridge and opened it. She took a single red apple from the fridge and sat down at the chair in the end of the table.

Hinata began eating the apple already knowing that Hidan and Itachi just entered the room. " So are we going to start training today or what?" for some reason Hinata's voice was cold and lifeless.

Hidan not knowing Hinata for that long seemed to not notice the new attitude she has gained but Itachi was suprised by her tone._ ' Is this really Hinata ? She seems different than the Hinata I use to know. Ever since she found out that Mi...'_

Hinata as if reading Itachi mind interrupted him and said " You know Itachi, it has been a while since I last saw you...thing...there different now..." Hinata looked at the biten apple in her hands with emotionless eyes that seemed to be sucking the life out of the apple. She looked at Itachi with the same eyes and said " I'm different know and you know it was because of his death."

Itachi flinched knowing who Hinata was talking about. " Yes...it's ashame that Mi...he died..." Itachi looked at Hidan trying to avoid Hinata's face. Hidan was there listening to the conversation but was completely lost.

" Fuck ! I'm not going to just fucking stand here listening to this fucking drama shit." With that Hidan left the room clearly not pissed off but giving the others some time to get caught up with one another.

Itachi and Hinata were now alone in the kitchen. Itachi looked at Hinata's face to find it clearly in pain of the memory of her best friend. " Hinata did you ever find out who killed Miz..." Itachi was interpurted again when Hinata put her hand up telling him to stop.

Hinata shook her head and looked at Itachi with eyes that looked as if they were about to cry. " Don't remind me of him...please...it's hard enough trying to forget him...I don't want to hear his name right now..." Hinata looked down to avoid Itachi's gaze.

Itachi looked at Hinata with eyes filled with guilt and pain. _' I think it's best if you never find out what really happend to him. It's best for you to forget him...Im here for you...Hinata'_ Those words were stuck in Itachi's mind as he looks at Hinata. " Hinata I..." Itachi was again interupted but not by Hinata but by Tobi.

" ITACHI SENPAI ! HELP ! " Tobi came into the kitchen screaming and running towards Itachi. Deidara followed throwing kunais followed by small clay birds. Tobi seeing Deidara coming hid behind Itachi.

Itachi sighed and caught the kunais and blocked the clay birds. While throwing the kunias out of the way, one of the kunais was accidentaly thrown at Hinata striking her left arm deep. She looked at the kunai in her arm but had no expression.

" Itachi, can you please watch where your throwing those things." She calmly said as she looked at the kunai in her arm. Deidara and Tobi froze when they heard Hinata's voice. Itachi looked at Hinata then to the kunai in her arm. Itachi made his way to Hinata and grabbed her arm up so he could look at it.

Hinata pulled her arm away from Itachi and slowly took her jacket off. She had a purple shirt on with fishnets. Her shirt lucky was a sleeveless shirt making it easy for her to take the kunia out.

Deidara and Tobi stared at Hinata with blood in their noses seeing Hinata take her jacket off. Itachi looked at Hinata with a suprised look seeing how much she has changed.

Hinata grabbed the kunai and pulled it out swiftly. She dropped the bloody kunai on the kitchen table and stared at the wound in her arm. It was spiting out alot of her blood.

Itachi looked at her arm seeing her blood run down her arm he came closer but was stopped when her wound started to disappear quickly. Deidara and Tobi also looked at Hinata in shock seeing her wound heal quickly. Other than the wound healing fast, what really suprised Itachi and the others was the look on Hinata's face.

It had a mixture of suprise, confution and frustration. Hinata suddenly had a flashback remembering something important.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK so that wasn't really meeting the Akatsuki but the next chapther will be but with more action. It's either that or the attack of the crossovers. Well " How Often Is One Time " chapther 1 is going to be delayed. Sorry. Ok so the next chapther of Jashinist is "** **We Are Here " The two parties attack the Hyuuga compound in search of Hinata and to make their attendance in the area known. The flashback will be shown in another chapter maybe after the next one.**


	12. We Are Here

**OHAYO PEOPLE. I really want to thank every person whho reviewed my story Jashinist. I really need to know who this random-reviewer is so I can thank him or her. **

**If random-reviewer is reading this chapter I really want to thank you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(WITH THE **_TWO_** DARK FIGURES )**

Above the Hokage mountain two figures stood looking down at Konoha under the moon's shining light. " Hmmm...I wonder...Hinata must be in this village. This is where I smell her scent the most and that man is here." One of the dark figure looked at the outline of the Hyuuga mansion seeing Hiashi out in the Hyuuga garden.

" She had better be here ! If any happens to our sister your going to get it !" The other figure growled at the first one. " Calm yourself little brother. You know father is a very patient man, I'm sure he wont mind us taking a little longer."

" You bastard ! He doesn't even know that we're getting her back !" The figure grabbed a rock and threw it at the other figure. The first figure caught the rock and smashed it in his hands to dust.

" Dont worry I have everything under control. Our presence in this village will be the climax of my plan. They will lead us to her without them even knowing it..." The figure vanished with a smile shining in the moon light.

" Asshole. " the other figure whispered before following the other figure.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**(AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE WITH THE BOYS)**

" Well ? Where is Hinata ? " Tsunade looked at the 6 ninjas infront of her. They all looked guilty and sad.

Naruto was the first to speak." Ba-chan...gomen...we...we weren't able to bring Hinata back...she...she was..."

" What his trying to say is that Hinata....shes...the Akatsuki has her." Neji looked at Tsunade then looked at the floor. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and turned around in her chair looking out the window.

" You say The Akatsuki has her right ?"

" Yes Hokage-sama, Hidan and Itachi toke off with her." Neji clearly remembered the scene as Hinata took off with the Akatsuki members.

It was silent ofr about 5 minutes until Tsunade finally spoke " I see...well you all may go."

The ninjas in the room were shocked. " WHAT ! That's it ! Your not even going to yell at us or give us a mission to go after her again !" Naruto slammed his fists into Tsunade's desk causing the others to look at him.

"Iie, Hinata...shes safe at the Akatsuki for the time being..." Tsunade said as she thought about the conversation that Hiashi and her had.

" No...you can't be serious...how can Hinata be safe with those bastards ! They're evil and your just going to trust her with them !" Naruto's eyes were turning kyuubi as he scearms at Tsunade.

Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba held Naruto back from trying to jump Tsunade. " Naruto calm yourself." Naruto started to trash and kick his way out to geet to Tsunade.

Neji sighed and pushed a pressure point on Naruto's neck causing him to pass out. Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino dragged Naruto's body out of the office leaving Neji, Gaara and Tsunade alone.

" Hokage-sama, why would Hinata be more safe with the Akatsuki than here ?" Neji looked at Tsunade with intense, curious eyes. Gaara stood in the back in silence.

" In due time...everything will be revealed to us in due time...because even I dont know." With that the bots looked at Tsunade and decided to not push the matter even further. " You all may go now." with that the boys left the room with out a word.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( AT THE KONOHA GATES )**

The ground near the Konoha gates started to thremble. Something big was coming. Kotetsu and Izumo the two Konoha gate guards felt the thrembling and went out to check it out. they both sped through the forest until they came to the source of the trembling. " What could be causing all this trembling ?" Kotetsu looked at Izumo but he was just as confused as Kotetsu is.

Nearing a large flat plain of the forest Kotetsu and Izumo stared at the event in front of them. " GOOD GOD !" Kotetsu and Izumo both froze staring at the source.

There shining in the moon light was a big silver wolfish/dog like demon with a blue crescent moon on it's forehead. Just like the Nine Tailed Fox it made it's way to Konoha. On top of the demon, a figure stood. It wore a red kimono and has long silver hair blowing on the wind and shining with the moon's light. The large demon sped toward the leaf village.

Kotetsu and Izumo stared at the demon in shock. After coming out of there shock they both made their way back to the village in blinding speed. Making it to the village with much less time to spare the two guards made their eway to the Hokage tower to deliver the horrible news.

They both entered the village and headed towards the hokage tower. Both of them entered the Hokage's office." HOKAGE-SAMA ! A LARGE DEMON IS COMING TOWARDS THE VILLAGE !" Kotetsu and Izumo managed to say before collapsing to the ground because of total over use of chakra.

" WHAT ! SHIZUNE GET EVERY NINJA CHUNNIN TO ANBU OUT THERE AND TAKE CARE OF THE DEMON ! NOW! " Shizune left the room without any words to spare and sent every ninja out to fight the demon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AT THE FOREST WITH THE MAN AND THE DEMON)**

" Well it seems like your form really did the trick huh. " The man with a red kimono looked down at the large demon below him. The demon gave an agreeing roar. They both made there way to the village and stopped when they saw countless ninjas infront of the Konoha gates. They stood there looking at the ninjas who were looking at them in fear and utter shock.

" Hey it seems like this isn't the first time this village was attacked by a demon." The man looked at the village as if he saw the fox attack happen right before his eyes. " Some kind of fox demon attacked this place. That things scent is still all over the place. How disgusting." He jumped off the demon's back and walked toward the ninjas of the leaf village.

The ninjas looked at him and readied their kunais, shurikens and jutsus to attack him. He stopped about 10 ft. away from them and smirked. " Where is the man known as Hiashi Hyuuga !" The man said .

The ninjas looked at each other and one of them left to get Hiashi. Kakashi stepped out and looked at the man. " State your purpose." _'Is he a ninja ?' _Kakashi thought as he looks at the man.

The man laughed and looked at Kakashi and as if reading his mind he answered " No I'm not a ninja and do I look like a traveler ?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and tensed a bit. " Then what are you and state your purpose here."

The man smirked at Kakashi and said " What I am is none of your concern and I'm.." He was interrupted when the demon behind him growled." I mean _we_ are here to get a certain someone back."

" What does Hiashi Hyuuga have to do with this ?" Kakashi looked at the man

" Well we intrusted our little sister to him and we are just here to take her back before her other family comes to take her." The man smirked and looked around.

" Who is your 'little sister' ?" Kakashi looked at him with curious eyes and so did the other ninjas.

The man's smirk grew wider. " You may all know her as Hyuuga...Hyuuga Hinata."

Kakashi was shocked. Ninjas in the back gasp. The man in the red kimono looked at them and smirked. A kunai suddenly made it's way to his face and he easily caught it between his index and middle finger. He looked at the kunai and dropped it to the ground.

Neji stepped out of the crowd and looked at the man with the deadliest glare he has ever given any one. " Hinata-sama is not going any where with you !"

The man smirked at Neji and looked back at the demon behind him. " Well it seems like we are going to have to do this the hard way....huh _Sesshomaru_."

_**TBC...what well happen to Konoha...what is Hinata's flashback about ?...who are the two males and two females?...when is Sasuke coming back?....One thing answers all these question and that is... NEXT CHAPTER.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL THATS THAT. BY NOW YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THE OTHER ANIME CROSSOVER. IF YOU DONT THEN I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU. FIGURE IT OUT BY YOUR SELF. OK WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON BUT I DONT KNOW HOW SOON.**


	13. Blast From The Past

**.....um.....well heres Chapter 13 of Jashinist. Some Chapters after this I'm going to end it and start book two of Jashinist. I haven't the idea what to call it but i would gladly take some suggestion.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( AT THE AKATSUKI BASE WITH HINATA, ITACHI , DEIDARA AND TOBI)**

Hinata felt a surge of pain go through her head. She held her head with both hands and fell to her knees screaming out in pain. " **AAAAAHHHHH !!!!!** **MAKE IT STOP ! **" Tears where coming down her eyes as she was consumed in more pain.

Itachi looked at Hinata and remembered never seeing her in this much pain, sure she cried alot due to her father's neglagence but never this much. Itachi kneeled beside Hinata and grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently trying to get her to look at him. His attemts were futile as Hinata seems to have been getting worse. She screamed out more and more and even louder. _' What is causing this pain ?'_

Hearing all the screaming Hidan and Kisame came into the room since they both were just in the living room. Hidan looked at Hinata screaming and holding her head with both hands with tears in her eyes, he felt anger boiling inside of him seeing Hinata cry out in pain but he drifted his eyes to a near figure and saw Itachi there shaking Hinata's shoulders. _' That fucking bastard ! He must have used that stupid fucking tsukoyomi bull shit on Hinata ! ' _

Hidan moved towards Itachi at a fast pace and grabbed Itachi by the shoulder. Itachi looked back and saw nothing but a fist flying his way. Having no time to react, Itachi was struck in the face by Hidan's punch. Itachi was sent across the room stumbling next to Tobi's feet.

" Itachi ! You fucking bastard ! I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE AND YOU USE YOUR FUCKING JUTSU ON HER ! " Hidan looked back at Hinata and noticed her still in pain screaming. Hidan kneeled next to Hinata and held her tight. The other Akatsuki members gasped at Hidan's action. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he looks at Hidan holding Hinata tightly.

Hinata's screams grew louder as more memories flashed in her mind. **" PLEASE ! NO MORE ! MAKE IT STOP ! AAAAAHHHHH " ** In her mind one particular scene kept playing over and over in her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK MEMEORY 1 ( CHECK OUT MY POLL FOR JASHINIST )  
**_

_" Come on ! We need to get her out of here quick ! " A man with long silver hair held a little girl bridal style in his arms asleep as he ran through the forest with another companion. " He'll come looking for her in our world so we need to get her out of here as soon as possible ! " The man following them nodded. They just kept on running through the forest until the other man stopped and pointed at something in the distance._

_" Hey Sesshomaru , I think the cave is over there. " The other man said as he spotted a cavern in the near distance. _

_" Yes, I believe that is the place. Come on Inuyasha, we haven't got time to waste. " The man with long silver hair said as he and the other man known as Inuyasha ran towards the cave._

_As they entered the cave they come upon two large statues of what seems to be two males carrying weapons beside each statues was a large stone bowl filled with fire and between the statues was a gate sealed in chains. As they aproached the gate the fire from the stone bowls disappeared and the statues began to change from stone to a red and blue statues. They came down from their stand and pointed their weapons at the group of people infront of them. " Who goes there ? " The red statue said._

_" What bushiness do you have here ? Do you wish to pass through the gate ? " The blue one said as he stood looking down at the group. _

_" Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said causing Inuyasha to look at him. " Take Hinata...I'll handle this." Inuyasha nodded and took the little girl from Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru stepped forward and plaed his hand on his sword. He held it and drew the sword. He pointed his sword at the two statue and it started to pulse. _

_The two statues looked at the sword in Sesshomaru's hand and they both looked at each other and nodded. " You are the one who holds the sword of Heaven. You and your companions may go through the gate. " They both said in unision as they kneel infront of Sesshomaru._

_Inuyasha stared wide eyes at Sesshomaru. " Come on. We dont have time to lose. " Sesshomaru said snapping Inuyasha out of his daze. Inuyasha nodded and with Hinata in his arms they made their way through the gate. _

_Inside the gate was a land filled with skeletons and mist. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the sleeping Hinata made their way to a large gate (the same one in Inuyasha at the Higurashi shrine. That red gate at the entrance.) at the otherside of the skeleton fields._

_Sesshomaru took his sword again and swung it at the gate. "Meidou Zangetsuha ! "A slash was made creating a meidou. Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha understood Sesshomaru's look and handed him Hinata. " Were are you taking her ?" Inuyasha asked as he looks at the little girl in Sesshomaru's arms._

_Sesshomaru looks down at the little girl. " I'll take her to a place where he won't find her. She's too young. I wont let him use her for his ambitions. " He held her tighter._

_Inuyasha nodded. " Hey...You think I can have my goodbye with her for a second." Inuyasha said as he looks at the girl with a smile._

_Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and see a hint of saddness in his eyes. He nods and hands the girl to him. " Make it quick we don't have much time."_

_Inuyasha nodded and looked down at the girl in his arm. " Be safe...We'll miss you...I promise we'll come back for you...your nii-sans will come find you." A tear rolled down his cheek as he looks down at his little sister. _

_Sesshomaru looked away clenching his teeth. ' Damn. Why do we have to give up our little sister because of that wretch. Damn him . Even so...I will not allow him to use my little sister...' Sesshomaru looks at the Meidou and saw there, the world that Hinata, his little sister we live in. _

_Inuyasha stepped towards Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru looks back at Inuyasha. " It's time..." Sesshomaru nodded and took Hinata off Inuyasha's arms. He looks at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He stepped towards the Meidou and allowed the Meidou to consume Hinata's body._

_Hinata's body turned into a veil of light and shot through the Meidou's other side like a shooting star. " Good-bye...little sister...Hinata..." Whispered Sesshomaru as a single tear fell from his eyes._

_**END OF MEMORY 1**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( BACK AT THE AKATSUKI BASE WITH THE USUAL PEOPLE )**

Hinata's mind was shooting out images of her and Sesshomaru playing with Inuyasha when she was a kid. **" SESSHOMARU ! INUYASHA ! NII-SANS ! MAKE IT STOP ! " **Hinata's mind kept on running images of her and her brothers.

Itachi looked at Hinata in a confused way. _' Who are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ? Nii-sans ? ' _Itachi though as he looks at Hinata's pained figure.

Hidan held her tighter clenching his jaw. _' What the fuck did Itachi fucking do to you ? ' _Hidan though as he remembers the scene when he came in.

Kisame and Deidara looked at each other with faces that says. ' What the hell is going on here ? ' and ' How the hell should I know.' look. Tobi on the other hand being Tobi started to cry as he look at Hinata. Kisame and Deidara looked at Tobi's crying figure and began to twitch.

Hinata's mind blacked out and her screaming abruptly stopped. Her eyelids slowly dropped and she fainted in Hidan's arms. Hidan picked her up and stood up walking towards the kitchen door. He looked back at Itachi and gave him a cold glare.

Itachi just looked at him calmly. "Stay the fuck away from her you ass hole. " Hidan said as he left the room with Hinata in his arms. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Hidan's retreating back then left the kitchen.

Kisama and Deidara looked at each other and shrugged. Tobi was still crying and then he clung on to Deidara's left foot still crying. Deidara looked down at Tobi and gave Kisame a " Get this thing off me. " look. Kisame just chuckled and gave Deidara a " Your on your own man." look and left the kitchen.

Itachi walked towards his room thinking. _' What on earth is going on...Hinata...what's happening to you...?' _Itachi entered his room and slammed the door hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. PEOPLE SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MUCH. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTIONS WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THE STORY " HE DESERVES ANOTHER CHANCE " FOR THOSE ITACHI x HINATA LOVERS. AND FOR THOSE SASUKE x HINATA LOVES I RECOMMEND ' SOMEWHERE I BELONG OR HOW OFTEN IS ONETIME.**

**NEXT CHAPTHER SUMMARY : **" Dont worry anymore...I wont let that bastard hurt you anymore." Hidan said as he loos down at Hinata's sleeping form.

" Se-Sesshomaru...where are you...? " Hinata mumbled in her sleep. Hidan raised an eyebrow as he looks at Hinata. " Who the fuck is Sesshomaru ? " Hinata's eye suddenly opened and hey white pupiless eyes slowly turned into a dark shade of purple. Her mouth slightly opened but nothing came out. Suddenly the room was shallowed up in total darkness.

Hidan looked around the dark room and saw a familiar sight. A pair of dark lavander eyes. Hidan kneeled down the figure. " Jashin-sama..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THERES YOU CHAPTER 14 PREVIEW, I WANT THE ANTICIPATION TO GROW SO CHAPTHER 15 WILL BE THE CONCLUTION WITH THE LEAF VILLAGE PEOPLE AND SASUKE'S APPEARANCE IS IN THAT CHAPTER TOO. LOOK OUT OFR THAT CHAPTER CAUSE NEW PLOT TWIST WILL BE UP AND THE MADE UP CHARACTER WILL BE MENTIONED IN UP COMING CHAPTERS. AND YES THAT MADE UP CHARACTER HAS A PICTURE AND I WILL POST IT UP SOON. JUST CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE PICTURE. IT'S A COLORED AND DRAWN ONE.**


	14. Her Blood's Scent

**WELL OK I DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS STORY MORE NOW THAT I'M GOING TO START AN EVEN BIGGER FANFIC CALLED US TWO. THE TEASERS ARE ALREADY UPLOADED JUST READ THEM. I WILL BE WRITING ALOT OF THAT AND UPDATE AT LEAST 5 TIMES A WEEK. OK AND JASHINIST WILL HAVE A TOTAL SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME PLOT TWIST . WHICH IS IN THIS CHAPTER**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hidan walked towards Hinata's room with her in his arms. _' That fucking bastard is going to pay for what he did to you. '_ Hidan looked down at Hinata's sleeping figure. She had tear trails down her cheeks and she was sweating a lot.

Hidan finally reached her room and opened the door. He walks in the room and walk towards Hinata's bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her body.

" Don't worry anymore...I wont let that bastard hurt you...not now...not ever..." Hidan said as he looks down at Hinata's sleeping form.

" Se-Sesshomaru...where are you...? " Hinata mumbled in her sleep. Hidan raised an eyebrow as he looks at Hinata. " Who the fuck is Sesshomaru ? " Hinata's eye suddenly opened and her white pupil less eyes slowly turned into a dark shade of purple. Her mouth slightly opened but nothing came out. Suddenly the room was swallowed up in total darkness.

Hidan looked around the dark room and saw a familiar sight. A pair of dark lavender eyes. Hidan knelled down the figure. " Jashin-sama..."

_" Hidan...there are people after Hinata...I want you to give her to a demon name Sesshomaru and let the rest fall in the right direction. " _

" Hai, Jashin-sama. " Hidan said as he still knees down in front of the deity's eyes.

_" Others will come for her, but make sure you only give her to a demon called Sesshomaru . Now that her memories are returning rather slower than usual... she'll need to be in his care for when that happen. " _The eyes turn to look at Hinata. Her eyes were wide opened and were dark purple like last time. _" Right, now she is gainig all her memories back...Until her eyes return their normal color, she must be in the care of the demon I spoke to you about. _The eyes turned back to Hidan. _" Make sure no one else get's their hands on her. She must not fall to the hand of anyone other than Sesshomaru. Do you understand me Hidan ? "_

Hidan nodded. The eyes disappeared and light returned to the room. Hidan stood up and walked over to Hinata. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing normally. Hidan walked closer to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

He sighed and looked at the wall across from him. _' Why do I care soo much ?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**( OUTSIDE THE AKATSUKI BASE )**

" We're here. " Said a voice in a musical tone. The figure motioned the other one to the entrance of the cave. " Her blood is inside this cave, I can sense it. " the figure said as it looked at the cave with a large boulder in it's entrance.

" Are you sure she's in there ? " the other one said as it stepped into the moon's light to reveal a young woman with short black hair and red eyes. The other figure appears to reveal also a young woman with long black bluish hair with light blue eyes.

The girl with the blue eyes chuckled and nodded her head. " Big sister Saya, just because my blood is now a useless weapon on killing you, does not mean it lost all of it's power. I can still sense where yours and little sister Hinata's blood are. " she says as she chuckled even more. She turns around and looks at the way they came from. " Hey sis, did we do the right thing when we left Solomon and Haji behind ? They could really help us. " the girl pouted and looked at her sister Saya.

Saya looks at her and smirks. " Don't worry Diva, we're not the only ones who came here you know. I asked a certain someone to help us get Hinata back. " Saya says as she looks behind Diva.

Diva looks at Saya and noticed she wasn't looking at her but behind her. She turned around and saw a figure walking towards them and she pouted even more. " No fair ! How come you didn't tell me he was coming ?! " Diva whined as she looks at the man behind her. **( a picture can be seen of what he looks like in my account. their 2 types of pic. of him because you'll need to know what he looks like when he was a kid and what he looks like now.)**

Saya looks at him and smirks. " It's been awhile Mizu. " Saya walks toward him and smiles. " Guessing that your Hinata's Chevalier, your here to help us get her back ? "

Mizu looks at Saya and smirks. " Yes it has. So Hinata is in there ? " Mizu pointed at the cave behind Saya.

Saya looked back at what Mizu was pointing at and nodded. " Yes...her blood's scent is definately in that place. So are you going to help us ? " Saya looked back to look at Mizu.

Mizu smirked and nodded. " Yes...I'll help...plus theres a certain someone who I want to settle scores with..." Mizu's black colored eyes glowed in the moon's light. He closed them, taking a deep breath and lifted his head slightly so that it was directly facing the moon's light.

He opened his eyes slowly to reveal his Sharingan....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINALLY I UPDATED THIS FANFIC !!! STAY TUNE FOR THIS AND MY OTHER FANFICS CAUSE I'LL START UPDATING REGULARLY. **


	15. NEW CHAPT: And Thus The Action Start

**I DON'T' OWN ANY OWN CHARACTERS IN THE FAN FICTION OTHER THAN MIZU UCHIHA AND SOME OTHERS WHO I HAVEN'T MADE UP YET.**

* * *

**(Back in Konoha)**

Konoha ninjas were scattered around the large battle field as the fight began. Inuyasha had jumped off Sesshoumaru's head (remember, Sesshoumaru is still in demon form) as he took out his tetsaiga. Running towards the crowd of ninjas, he brought his sword up and swung. "Wind Scar!" he shouted.

Large beams of light came out of Inuyasha's sword that rapidly transformed into razor sharp weapons. Many ninjas were unable to avoid the attack and were instantly incinerated by the attack.

A smirk formed in Inuyasha's lips as he inspected the damage his sword had done. Looking back at Sesshoumaru, he said "I can use a little help here or do you prefer I have all the fun to myself?"

Sesshoumaru's body was enveloped in a lavender colored light. The light dimmed low and vanished revealing a tall, handsome man with long silver hair. His hair glowed with the help of the moonlight's shine. His dirty gold colored eyes shined with beauty as he gazed at the ninjas in his way.

Lifting his right arm up as he looked at it, he extended his index and middle finger apart and a twinkle of green shined from the perfectly pointed nails of each fingers. Advancing towards the ninjas in his path, he shifted his gaze from his hand to his enemies.

In one swift move of his hand, many ninjas fell to the floor as a strip of green light sliced through their bodies.

Decapitated bodies, sliced off arms and legs, and heads lay on the ground as Sesshoumaru moves towards the gate leading to Konoha. A team of ninjas came and blocked him off just as he almost came so close in entering Konoha.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru did the same devastating move he had inflected upon the previous team of ninjas. With the same aftermath as the last one, Sesshoumaru walked briskly towards the scent of one Hyuuga Hiashi only to be stopped by one Hyuuga Neji.

"Stop right there!" Neji had commanded."Whatever plan you and your friend have with Hinata-sama, I will stop it! I am her protector and I will not allow you to bring harm to her." Neji sprinted towards Sesshoumaru with kunais ready in each hand.

Neji threw the kunais and got chakras ready at his finger tips.

Sesshoumaru easily deflected Neji's kunais with his Toukijin. He had placed his Toukijin back in it's sheath when Neji came up to him and attacked him with a barrage of gentle fist moves.

Sesshoumaru had dodged every single attack Neji threw at him. With a single swift punch at Neji's stomach, Neji was thrown back and hit his back in a tree causing him to caugh out blood.

Sesshoumaru stared at Neji's broken body and replied a single statement before he left.

"Hinata is my little sister and i would never harm her. I would also never fail in defeating an enemy who is out to cause her harm, unlike you. "

Continuing his way towards the Konoha gates, Sesshoumaru once more walked towards the location of Hyuuga Hiashi.

Neji could only clench his teeth as he listened to Sesshoumaru's statement. _His right, I'm a failure at protecting Hinata-sama...Damn it !!! _

Tears fell from Neji's eyes as he lost contentiousness from Sesshoumaru's attack.

* * *

(At the Hyuuga Mansion)

Hiashi looked passive as he listened to the messenger's message. He had dismissed the ninja after the message was given.

After a moment of silence in this office, Hiashi got up from his seat and walked towards the entrance of the Hyuuga mansion.

_I knew this day would come sooner or later...but I didn't think it would come this early._Hiashi thought as he walked towards the gate of the Hyuuga mansion.

When he reached the gate, he met a well-known figure he would not dare to forget. There stood not 5 feet away from him was Sesshoumaru.

An emotionless look plastered on his face. He stepped closer towards the patient demon. Standing right infront og the demon he feared, Hiashi could only manage a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Hiashi Hyuuga...it's been awhile hasn't it. " Sesshoumaru said. He stepped a little closer to Hiashi and extended his hand.

Hiashi stared at Sesshoumaru's extended hand and hesitantly grab held of it felt a small jolt of electricity when he made contact with Sesshoumaru's flesh.

Being frozen, both had stayed that way for a couple of seconds until Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Hiashi.

Hiashi grew tense when he stared at the narrowed eyes of the demon in front of him. He knew he was in trouble when Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Many thoughts was running around Hiashi's mind as he stared continuously at Sesshoumaru's.

"Would you mind telling me why my dear little sister is not in this godforsaken sorry excuse for a village you dare call 'home'?" Sesshoumaru had coldly stated with drips of vemon clinging to every single word he had said.

Hiashi had started to perspire as he registered what Sesshoumaru had just said. His eyes were wide, his hands sweating and an aura of fear rolled off him.

Sesshoumaru gripped Hiashi's hand harder when he had not gotten a reply from the Hyuuga head. "....!" Sesshoumaru had lost his composure at his last statement. He was now in fear that his sister was in trouble or worse...dead.

Hiashi had sucked in a breath involuntary when he felt the crushing pressure Sesshoumaru had applied to his hand. His fear had now grown ten-fold. "My lord, forgive me. My daughter has released the Jashin gene that had been placed down to her from my wife's genetics...My lord, I'm afraid to say, but I know nothing of her whereabouts at the moment. "

Sesshoumaru grew furious as he listened to Hiashi's explanation. "Hyuuga...do you know why she left?" his voice was serious and his eyes darkened as they were cover by his bangs.

Hiashi did not want to tell him the reason why Hinata had left the village. He was sure that Sesshoumaru would certainly blow a fuse when he learned that his little sister had gone of to find her executioners.

"She...she had gone off to...to fi-" Hiashi was cut off when screech from the distance sliced the tension around him and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had turned towards the direction of the screech and his eyes started to glow red as he started at the distance. He released Hiashi's hand and started to walk towards the direction of the Konoha entrance gates but not after uttering one single word with nothing but pure hatred. "Chiropterans."

* * *

(Back at the Battlefield)

Inuyasha was finishing of a group of ninja when something caught his attention. A foreign smell penetrated his nose.

He had stopped fighting and started st the direction where the smell was coming from. The ninjas that he was fighting were all staring at the distance as they too fell an ominous aura coming.

As Inuyasha stared at the dirt road ahead, his eyes narrowed at the approaching figures in the distance.

Two males stood there, a blond man with a smile on his face and another man with long black hair tied neatly on his back with an emotionless expression.

Inuyasha growled as he recognized the two figure standing at the distance.

"Damn ! Why are you bastards here ?!" he questioned the two as he moved toward them with his tetsaiga in his hands ready to attack.

The blond man stepped closer towards Inuyasha with both his hands up. "Now now. Calm down we're not here to fight. All we want is the lovely Queen Hinata. Her sisters have both missed her dearly during the time she had spent in this world."

"Shut up Solomon ! We got here first and Hinata is coming with us!" Inuyasha retorted as he clenched his right fist.

Solomon looked solemnly at Inuyasha and gave out a little sigh. "Well that's too bad because our Queens have wished for Queen Hinata's retrieval, and I'm afraid we can't disappoint them both. Right Haji ?" Solomon looked at the man behind him with a smile.

Haji only responded to him with a small nod of agreement.

"Well we don't really give a rats ass what your queens wish. Hinata is our sister before your queens and we're getting her back !" Inuyasha was growing more furious at the two than ever. He wanted to protect his rights to be with her sisters and these two chevaliers were getting in his way.

"You know, I just noticed that you keep saying 'we' when your the only one here." Solomon questioned Inuyasha.

After hearing this, Inuyasha smirked. _These two idiots don't realize that Sesshoumaru is with me._

"Well it won't really matter if your alone or if you have anyone with you. The Queen is ours and you can't do anything about it." Solomon's eyes turned red and he started to transform.

Inuyasha smirked. He was finally getting the action he so craved when fighting.

As Solomon transformed, a loud screech escaped from his mouth as he fully transformed into a Chiropteran.

He pounced at Inuyasha with his sword hands and threw multiple attacks at him.

Inuyasha had not anticipated the true speed of Solomon's attacks and was struggling at blocking Solomon's hand sword, he clenched his teeth as he put all his strength in pushing Solomon's weapon off his tetsaiga.

Smirking Solomon pushed his sword hands forward pushing Inuyasha to the ground.

Inuyasha felt a great amount of pain in his back at the amount of force Solomon had used to throw him back.

"It's time to finish you off for good." Solomon said as he hovered over Inuyasha with his weapon ready to strike Inuyasha's a swift move of his personal weapon, Solomon stuck Inuyasha chest only to be stopped by a green whip like light.

"What the...?" he said as he looked up. He meet narrowed golden eyes and was immediately pinned to the ground with a crushing force.

Haji had been taken out swiftly by Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha and Solomon battled it out with one another.

Pulling out his Toukijin, Sesshoumaru pointed the sword directly at Solomon neck ready to decapitate him while his other hand pinned his chest to the ground. (yes Sesshoumaru still has both his arms) "Where the hell is Hinata you worthless Chiropteran?" he asked coldly.

Solomon had alreeady returned to human form and smirked at Sesshoumaru."Well what a great suprise to see you here Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Solomon." Cut the crap and answer my question to pathetic excuse for a Chiropteran."

Continueing to smirk Solomon did not reply to Sesshoumaru's question immediately." We were told that the Queen Hinata was living here. Our Queens have wished for her return so we're here to go get he-." Solomon was cut off when he felt a great deal of pain hit his left cheek.

Sesshoumaru had just slapped him."You lying sack of crap." Sesshoumaru said and turned to Inuyasha who was already up." We need to go now. I know where Hinata is and these two were just sent here to stall us from getting to her on time." Inuyasha looked at the two chevaliers with narrowed eyes and turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Lets go then, the sooner we get to where Hinata is the better." With that said Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both disappeared leaving two broken chevaliers on the ground and many confused ninjas behind them.

* * *

(Back to the Akatsuki base.)

A loud explosion could be heard at the entrance of the Akatsuki base. All the Akatsuki member except Hinata and Hidan came to the entrance almost immideitly after the loud explosion.

"Deidara sempai what did you do ?" asked the naive Tobi as he looked at Deidara.

Deidara looked at Tobi with an angry look. "Hey don't you dare blame me for this. I didn't do it !"

Laughter of a female could be heard as the two continued to argue but stopped immediately when they heard her laughter." Well it seems like we have a lively group here."

The Akatsuki members all started at the direction where the laughter came from. As the dust from the explosion started to settle, all they could make out was two dark figures of what seems like two female standing in front of the base entrance.

The same laughter rang through the silent night as one of the female figure started to walk towards the Akatsuki members.

The dust and debris had now completely settle. The figures that the Akatsuki's saw were now visible.

The female that had moved towards them was revealed to be a young woman with long dark hair tinted with a small splash of blue. Her blue eyes stared at them with a great aura of innocence, but they knew better than to think that.

She wore a simple lavender dress with little blue linings and a blue rose on the center of the v neck design of her collar. She had a thin strip of lavender cloth tied to her neck as a simple but elegant choker. Her wrist each had lavender ribbons tied to them giving her an elegant royal look. She also had lavender flats on that finished off her outfit. (if you have a hard time getting the description right, just search Diva up on google.)

The girl had a smile on her face as she looked at each the Akatsuki members. She had stopped her gaze at a certain orange head ninja with the most devious smirk on her face.

She lifted her hand and waved at him. "Hi there !" she said causing all the Akatsuki members to look at him.

A cough interrupted the scene and came in another young woman.

The other girl had shoulder length dark hair with red tint. Her red eyes looked at them intensely.

She wore a two piece out fit. A burgundy suit top and a matching short skirt that reached just mid her ruffles could be seen from the small slit on her skirt. She also wore matching boots that reached just below her knees. One thing that caught the Akatsuki members' eyes was that blade she carried with her.

The made was without a doubt stainless steel, it also had hollow markings that looked like path ways. The blade looked as if it had been cut off inches away from the blade collar where a shining red stone was handle of the sword was all jet black.(just go google the made sword cause i dunno how else to describe it.)

She turned her gaze towards the other girl and said "Diva,we're in the right place. She's definitely in that cave."

Diva, turned towards her and smiled."Of course sister Saya." She said.

They both nodded at each other and turned towards the Akatsuki members. Slowly they made their way towards the entrance.

The Akatsuki's automatically put up their defenses but did not attack for the two women had not assaulted them yet.

"So...do you think Solomon and Haji succeeded in stalling those two dogs for us?" Diva asked Saya.

Saya remained silent for awhile before replying."I'm not sure...but I hope so. We wouldn't want those two to get in our way now won't we?"

Diva smiled at Saya. Both had stopped walking and was now face to face with the Akatsukis.

Saya took a small step forward."We are looking for our sister and we believe that she is inside that cave." Saya pointed at the cave behind the Akatsukis," We would like to have her now, so if you would, please hand her over to us."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and glared at Saya. " What makes you think we know who your sister is?" said that always quiet Uchiha.

Saya looked at him with a blank face."Hinata Hyuuga." she said causing Itachi to slightly tense. "Hinata Hyuuga is whom we seek. Diva sensed her blood in this location and we are not leaving until we get her." declared Saya with a blank tone.

Diva looked at her in awe."Wow sis ! That was really intimidating. When did you learn how to do that?" Diva said as she cocked her head slightly with a smile.

Saya turned back to Diva and broke her blank face when she smiled and stuck her tongue out at her causing Diva to burst out in laughter.

The Akatsuki members were looking at them weirdly._ What the hell is wrong with these two?_ All of them thought as they watched the exchange between the two.

Saya placed the blank look back on her face as she turned back to the Akatsukis. Once again, Itachi talked. "Hinata isn't coming with you two."

Diva lost her smile and pouted at Itachi."Aww ! Why not ?! She's our sister. I'm sure she'd be happy to finally see us."

Itachi looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "I've known Hinata since child birth and I know she only had one sister. Hanabi Hyuuga." he declared.

Diva's pout turned into a smirk when she heard Itachi's word."Really, you must really know her a lot." Diva said.

Itachi in return, nodded at her statement. "Well, if you think you know her that much, can I ask you a simple question concerning our sweet little sister?" yet again Itachi nodded.

Diva beamed at this."Well, did you know that our little Hinata is the only daughter of the great dog demon Inutaiso? Umm..." Diva's smile was know a smirk.

Itachi looked at her with wide eyes." That's...that's im...impossible !" Itachi broke his calm Akatsuki members stared at him shock from his outburst.

Diva chuckled at his reply."And here I thought you say that you know her." She walked pass Saya and was now in front of Itachi."Step a side please so we can get Hinata." she shoved Itachi to the side and was instantly grabbed at the her arm by Itachi with a kunai pressed at her neck.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." Itachi said in a deadly voice as he glared at Diva. After his threat, a kunai came at him in blinding speed. Itachi was unable to dodge the weapon on time and was slightly wounded at his upper arm.

Turning there gaze at the direction where the kunai came from, everyone could only make out the form of a person walking towards the crowd.

Itachi felt a cold chill run up his spine. He felt a sense a familiar aura coming from the person.

As the person came closer, the crowd now had a clearer visual as the person stepped under the moon light.

The person was now revealed. It was a young man around seventeen. He had long dark hair that was tied behind him. He had ninja clothes on.

(I'm tired of this...just look up Shisui Uchiha on google.(Not the real one on the manga but the on every thought Shisui looked like, yes the one with long hair)

The man eyes were closed and his expression was blank as he walked towards the crowd.

Diva had a smirk on her face as she looked at the man in front of them. Saya had a small smirk on her face as she too looked at the man in front of them.

The Akatsuki's looked at the man with wonder. Itachi had a bad feeling about the man in front of them. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The man had stopped a next to Saya. He turned towards her, but his eyes were still closed. "I see that whole dramatic entrance you planned out with us before the attack really had a..." Saya looked at the Akatsuki's for a moment then turned back to the man "good effect on our friends her." Saya said as she gave the man a small smile of approval.

The man smiled and nodded. He turned towards Itachi and his smile had now turned into a smirk. "It's been awhile hasn't it...Itachi nii-san ?" the man said to Itachi.

Itachi had recognized the voice but couldn't match it with a name. He was shocked to know that this man had some how known him that close to call him nii-san. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man. "Who are you and how do you know me ?" he asked, anxious for an answer.

The man's smirk grew as he heard Itachi's reply. "Well that's not very nice Itachi nii-san. How could you forget me that fast ?"

Itachi's eyes stayed narrowed as he remained silent.

The man just shook his head and slowly opened his eyes to stared at Itachi.

Itachi instantly froze as he stared at the scarlet ones that was staring at him. his lips trembled as he now recognized the man before him.

" It can't be...M-Mizu..."

* * *

To Be Continued....

Stay tuned for the next chapter. While you wait..vote on the new poll in my profile.


	16. Abducted

Hello Readers!

I will make this promise that I will work on this story! I'm sorry for those who wants to read the other ones but I really want to finish this one in particular since I have 2 more installments after this one story is finished! Look out for the sequel and prequel. Probably wont come out for a couple of more years cuz I'm talking forever to just finish this story but I can assure you that they will be epic!

Well here goes! Oh and to **kitaxniki**, a chevalier is a semi immortal being that was once human turned into a demon like creature to protect their queen. In this case Mizu is one of Hinata's chevaliers. Hope that answers your question.

* * *

**(Inside Akatsuki Base)**

Hidan stared at Hinata's sleeping form. He brought his hand up and gently caressed her cheeks. Feeling an unfamiliar presence coming towards them, Hidan got up and vanished in the shadows.

After a moment or so, the door to Hinata's room slowly opened. Slowly the intruder entered the room. Piercing dark red eyes gazed upon Hinata's sleeping form. Slowly, his body was revealed. His long silver hair flowed as he walked towards Hinata. He wore a very fancy armor above his kimono. He stopped right next to Hinata's bed. Slowly bending over to touch Hinata, his action was stopped when Hidan held a kunai to his neck.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" whispered Hidan with venom dripping from his voice.

The man smirked as he turned to look at Hidan gazing deeply in Hidan's magenta colored eyes. Hidan's eyes widen as he gazed back at the man's eyes. He didn't like what he saw in the man's eyes. The eyes that held death upon them.

"I am Sesshomaru and I am here for little Hinata." the said snapping Hidan out of his thoughts.

Hidan then remembered what Jashin-sama had said to him. _'__Hidan...there are people after Hinata...I want you to give her to a demon name Sesshomaru and let the rest fall in the right direction.'_ Hidan looked at the man and he did look like a demon from his pointed ears, unusual facial marking and an aura that just spells trouble. Yet he still was not convinced. "Why the fuck should I give you Hinata?" questioned Hidan harshly.

The man's smirk fell and he frowned a little. With a small sigh he began to explain. "Hinata is my little sister." Hidan's eyes widen and the man continued. "Many people are after her so I sent her away to another world in the care of a man whom I trust very much." Hidan looked at him questioningly. "You should be familiar with him. He goes by the name Jashin." Hidan froze after that. '_This can't be right. He can't be.'_ Hidan thought as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why should I fucking believe that your who you say you are? How the fuck should I know if your really this Sesshomaru huh?" Hidan yelled at the man. There was something not right about this man and he has a bad feeling something bad was going to happen to Hinata if he trusted this man.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at Hidan's worried expression. He knew it would be easy to manipulate Hidan from here on. "How disappointing." He said gaining Hidan's full attention. "I was so sure that Jashin picked his people well...but I guess not." He dropped his smirk and looked at Hidan with a disappointed look.

Hidan shook with anger. _'How dare this bastard...'_ "Don't you dare talk about Jashin-sama like that!" _'This son of a bitch!'_

Sesshomaru's smirk returned. "Then I bet you wouldn't want to disappoint you master by not fulfilling his order right?" Hidan looked at him with curiosity. "I'm sure he has instructed you to give Hinata to me and me only right?" Hidan just stared at Sesshomaru. He was right. Hidan could not disobey Jashin-sama's orders, even if it didn't feel right.

Looking at the defeated look Hidan's face now sported. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at him. He knew he had won. He inched closer towards Hinata's sleeping form and smirked when he felt the anger coming from Hidan. He bent over and picked up Hinata. He turn back to Hidan with the smirk still etched in his face. Slowly he walked towards to door leaving Hidan in the room really pissed.

As Sesshomaru walked down the dark halls with Hinata's sleeping form in his arms, his appearance began to change. His once silver hair was now as dark as a raven's feathers. His armor was replaced by the skin of an animal. He smirked as he looked down at Hinata. Slowly, both of their bodies were engulfed in a purple mist and then they vanished in the darkness.

**(Outside the Akatsuki Base)**

"Mi...Mizu?" Itachi's face contorted with surprise.

Mizu looked at Itachi and smirked. "Oh, so you remember me now? Took you long enough."

Itachi could form words. He stared at Mizu with a shock expression. _'How is this possible...his suppose to be dead.'_

Mizu smirked at Itachi. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" a small chuckle escaped from his lips and as if reading Itachi's mind he then said. "Wasn't expecting to see me, huh? Alive none the less."

Itachi slightly stumbled back due to the coldness in Mizu's voice.

Mizu's smirk grew as he looked at Itachi's reaction and then he continued. "Of course you won't expect to see me. I mean it _was_ you that killed me all those years ago. Or should I say _tried _to kill me."

Itachi clenched his teeth, "How?"

Mizu dropped his smirk and was replaced with a confused look. "Huh?"

"How?" Itachi repeated.

Mizu was still confused. "How what?"

Itachi looked slightly irritated with Mizu. "How did you survive? I struck you at a fatal spot back then."

Mizu's smirk returned after hearing that. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Well if you must know. I was healed before death claimed me. Actually scratch that. I did die that day, but I was given a new life. I was reborn!" Mizu heard a small chuckle behind him. He turned around rapidly and glared at Diva.

Diva looked at his face and laughed louder. Mizu looked at her irritably. "What the hell is soo damn funny?"

Diva's laughter died down, but her smile did not. "It's just so funny how most chevaliers react like that after being turned. It's just too funny!" Diva's laughter returned causing Mizu to start steaming with anger. Saya looked at the two and then sighed deeply.

The Akatsuki's looked on with a confused look thinking how they can just get off topic in the middle of a stand off.

"Whatever." Mizu said interrupting their thoughts. "Anyways where was I?" Mizu took a moment to think and then turned back to Itachi with a smirk back on his face. "So Itachi, are you curious on who it was that gave me new life? It's a real shocker and I personally think that it would blow you away."

Itachi looked at Mizu with pure curiosity. Now that Mizu brought it up, he is interested on who it was that gave him new life.

Mizu looked at Itachi and knew exactly what he was thinking. He chuckled and said "It's surprising to think that you guys were so close, yet you know nothing about each other. It's a real shame that you call each other friends."

Itachi listened on. He didn't know who Mizu was talking about. He had never really considered himself close to anyone. After realizing that, Itachi felt a pang of emotion run through his body. Had he not considered Hinata close to him? What about Sasuke, Shisui and Mizu?

Mizu chuckled as he watch the emotions play on Itachi's face. "You really are an ice cube aren't you Itachi? Did you even feel any remorse when you murdered every single one of our family members? Did you even feel anything when you killed my brother?" Said Mizu as his voice grew louder.

Itachi felt guilt rising up inside him. He stared at Mizu's angered face with no emotions. He did feel horrible. He did feel like a murderer. He did feel...

His thoughts were interrupted when Mizu's fist connected with his jaw sending him flying a couple of feet back. The cold water beneath him helped numb his jaw preventing him from feeling the full impact of Mizu's attack.**(Remember that they are all standing on top of a lake in front of the Akatsuki base.)** He got up slowly, but Mizu's knee struck him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He crumbled to the water coughing.

Mizu looked down at Itachi's huddled figure with a dark glint on his eyes. He brought his right leg back and kicked Itachi hard on his side. Itachi's body skipped the water's surface like a rock stopping at a fair amount of distance from Mizu.

Itachi coughed and tried to stand up. The injury his had just gotten from Mizu prevented hi from doing so. He turned to his side and looked at Mizu who was now walking towards his battered body. His eyes held guilt and pain as he stared at Mizu. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

Mizu stopped at his tracks when he heard Itachi's faint apology. His features sported a shocked expression. He was not expecting that from Itachi, but his anger grew even more after hearing Itachi's plea for forgiveness. He looked at Itachi and chuckled. His chuckles turned into laughter.

In a flash he was right in front of Itachi kneeling down to his level. "You sorry?" he chuckled "Your sorry!" he spat at Itachi's face with a looked of anger and disgust.

Itachi could do nothing, but stare at the young man in front of him. He knew he deserved every single part of this beating. He deserved it and more.

"Your sorry wont bring them back." Mizu said with a quite yet deadly tone that sent chills running down Itachi's body. "Your sorry wont do anything." he continued as he stood up away from Itachi with a cold look on his face. "You can say your sorry as much as you want." he lifted his hand and brought it back reaching for the katana placed on his back. "But it won't bring them back. It wont bring Shisui back!" he tightly clutched his katana and brought it down on Itachi.

With the last of his energy, Itachi managed to move out of the way, but not fast enough for Mizu's blade grazed his left arm. Jumping back away from Mizu, Itachi clutched his bleeding arm. Before Itachi could do anything else, Mizu was already in front of him with his katana ready to strike down Itachi.

Moving as fast as he could, Itachi jumped back and avoided Mizu's blade in full succession. In the back, Diva watched the scene play out with pure amusement. Saya on the other looked on with interest. At the other side of the battle field, the Akatsukis looked with pure excitement and wonder. They have never seen Itachi fight an opponent and look like he was about to lose.

Back at the fight, Mizu started to thrust his katana towards Itachi at blinding speed. Itachi was having a hard time dodging Mizu's lightning fast attacks especially with an injured arm. Grabbing a kunai, Itachi used his good hand to fend off Mizu's katana.

Using all his power and weight, Mizu started to bring down his katana to over power Itachi who was grinding his teeth in frustration that he was being over powered. Mizu used his left leg to throw Itachi off balance causing him to fall back on the water.

Itachi tried to get back up again, but stopped when he saw Mizu's katana pointed at his face. He looked up at Mizu and saw a new look on his face. He was no longer the little boy he knew. He no longer had those cheerful looking smiles and the twinkle of innocence in his eyes. Now it was just a face that was hurt by pain and lose. His eyes now held the look that of a mad man's.

Itachi closed his eyes and readied himself for Mizu's final strike. Seeing this, Mizu lifted his sword and was about to strike down Itachi, but he felt two new presence nearing their location and immediately knew who they were. He looked back at Saya and Diva to find both of them looking at the same place where Mizu had made his entrance.

Mizu moved away from Itachi and walked back towards Saya and Diva. He placed his katana back on it's sheath on his back and stood between Saya and Diva. Looking at the forest, Mizu saw two figures making their way towards them. He knew who they were and he was growing anxious on to why they were here.

As the two figures stepped under the light of the moon, Mizu's sharingan deactivated as he stared at the two great dog demons.

Beside him, Diva sighed loudly before saying. "How rude of them to interrupt a battle like that!" Diva pouted as she crossed her arms and turned away from the two new comers.

Saya, who was usually quite, commented at Diva's declaration. "True. I guess Haji and Solomon where too little of a distraction to stop them from getting here on time. How annoying. We have more people to go up against."

Diva turned to Saya and nodded. "I didn't know it would be this hard to retrieve Hina-ah!" Diva was cut off when she felt a force of energy graze her face. On her left cheek, a long thin cut. Blood slowly dripped down her chin. Diva turned towards the two and saw one of them with his hand out.

"That's not every nice Sesshomaru! How rude! You've just ruined my face!" Diva ranted on. She rubbed her cheek as the cut slowly healed leaving only blood on her hands.

Sesshomaru stared at her and the others with no emotion. Inuyasha on the other hand laughed slightly at Diva's distress. "Good on man." he whispered to Sesshomaru who just ignored him and walked towards the crowd with Inuyasha behind him.

"Why are you after Hinata?" Sesshomaru questioned as he stood a few feet from Saya, Diva and Mizu.

Diva smiled and said "Because she's our precious little sister!" He statement caught the attention of the Akatsukis and Itachi who managed to barely stand after Mizu's assault. His eyes widened after Diva's revelation.

Inuyasha grew angry at her statement. "She is not your sister! She's our sister not yours!" he yelled out at Diva.

Saya looked at him and said "Do you think she even remembers you two? You guys did abandon her and sent her to a different world one after the other."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Saya's comment while Inuyasha was about ready to rip her head off.

"We didn't abandon her! We were protecting her!" he shouted at Saya with much anger.

"What's the matter? Did I touch a nerve? Can't handle being told the truth?" Saya teased as she continued her psychological mind games with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was steaming with anger, but knew better than to fall for Saya's mind games. He laughed. "Ha! Do you really think it'd fall for your mind games?"

Saya smirked at him. "And why not? I've done it before haven't I?"

Inuyasha was seething with anger. "Way to bring up the past!" he said sarcastically. He gripped tetsaiga with his right hand, but Sesshomaru held out his hand to stop him from attacking.

Saya stared at Sesshomaru, but he seemed to be staring at someone else. She turned to who Sesshomaru was looking at and saw that it was Hidan coming out of the Akatsuki base.

All the Akatsukis turned their backs to see what Saya and the others were looking at only to see Hidan making his way out the base.

He stared at everyone with a confused look. "What the fuck! Why the hell are all of you staring at me!" Hidan looked pass the members to see Itachi's bleeding beat up body.

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened to him!" Hidan yelled as he pointed at Itachi.

Mizu chuckled at Hidan's reaction. "That was my doing." He stated with a small laugh in his voice.

Hidan looked at him and gave him a visible two thumbs up. After doing so, he was smacked in the back of his head by the other Akatsuki members. "OW! What the hell was that for!"

"You idiot!"

"Whose side are you on!"

"Itachi is our ally!"

"I just wanted to do that!"

"Me too."

Hidan glared at Deidara and Tobi while they smiled innocently. "Fuckers." he whispered. He turned back around and looked at Saya. He didn't know what, but she gave off a familiar feeling. He looked past her and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck..." he whispered with a surprised look on his face. The Akatsuki members looked at him and then to who he was looking at which happens to be Sesshomaru.

Hidan looked at Sesshomaru. _'That can't be him...He has a different aura. And his eyes aren't the same. Could he be a twin? Wait! Where's Hinata?' _He thought as he looked at Sesshomaru who stared back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hidan asked Sesshomaru. "Where's Hinata!" He yelled out.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows narrowed. "That's what I came here for." He said with a calm tone. "Where is she?"

Hidan looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about! You just took her from me a couple of minutes ago!" He yelled out at Sesshomaru.

Panic could be seen in Sesshomaru's eyes. _'I'm too late'_ he thought sadly. His thoughts was interrupted when a familiar laughter rang thought out the area. He looked to where the sound was coming from and his eyes widened.

There on top of the Akatsuki base was a man dressed in an animal's fur. In the man's hand was Hinata's sleeping form. "Your too late Sesshomaru! I've got her now!"

"Naraku." Sesshomaru spat out with pure hatred.

Behind him, Inuyasha was trembling with anger. His eyes stared to glow red. His claws began to sharpen and his fangs grew. And within a blink of an eye, he was right in front of Naraku.

Naraku had moved much faster than Inuyasha and managed to send a kick to Inuyasha's stomach sending him back. He chuckled and miasma started to form beneath his feet.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and ran as fast as he could towards Naraku. Jumping up he pulled back his Tokijin ready to strike Naraku, but before he could Naraku and Hinata were enveloped in a bright light.

Sesshomaru shielded his eyes, but before Naraku and Hinata disappeared, he saw a glimpse of Hinata's eyes as they began to flutter open.

* * *

Yeah...so...sorry I guess... you know what. Sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted this chapter up asap! I'll just start typing the new chapter. And I promise to update this story by like a couple of days. Maybe a week. Wow. It took me a year to realize that I still have a great story to write. Well I hope this chapter will fill your cravings for this story. I hope that you guys stay tune for the next chapter.


End file.
